Unseen Bound
by arilalee187
Summary: Yang mereka tahu, cinta itu tidak selalu harus ditandai dengan suatu ikatan. Tapi tanpa sadar, mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain. 2MIN, Meanie, KaiSoo. / Chap 4 2MIN is up!
1. ASIDE - 2MIN

**Unseen Bound**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang mereka tahu, cinta itu tidak selalu harus ditandai dengan suatu ikatan. Tapi tanpa sadar, mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain.**

 **Arilalee present**

Title : Unseen Bound

Author : Arilalee

Genre : Romance, lil-angst, school-life

Cast : 2MIN, Meanie, KaiSoo

Support Cast : SHINee, Seventeen, EXO, Lee Joon, Krystal, Ravi, Timotheo, Lee Yoobi

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo, dramatisasi berlebihan, OOC, perubahan usia

Notes : SHINee dan EXO kecuali Sehun dan Kai kelas tiga. Sehun, Kai kelas dua. Seventeen hyung line ( , Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi) kelas dua. Seventeen dongsaeng line (Dokyeom, Mingyu, The8, Seungkwan, Vernon, Dino) kelas satu. Krystal kelas dua juga. Ravi, Timo, Yoobi kelas tiga. Lee Joon alumni.

Setiap seri, main cast-nya berbeda. Tergantung yang akan disertakan dalam judul. Polanya selalu sama, misal chapter 1 2min, chapter 2 kaisoo, chapter 3 meanie, chapter 4 2min, chapter 5 kaisoo, chapter 6 meanie, dan seterusnya.

Buat yang Cuma pengen baca otp-nya aja, lompat-lompat chapter ngga apa-apa. Karena mereka punya kisah masing-masing yang meski berhubungan tetep nggak membingungkan (semoga) buat dibaca per-pairing.

* * *

UNSEEN BOUND

FILE 1

2MIN : ASIDE

" _ **Aku sudah bersamanya sejak dulu. Sejak lama – saat kami belum pernah mengalami sakit hati di luar rasa kecewa saat kita tidak bisa bermain bersama karena suatu hal. Dan berada di sampingnya sampai saat ini, kupikir sudah cukup untuk membuatku bahagia. Ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak mau – tapi hatiku berubah serakah. Aku bukan hanya ingin bersamanya. Tapi juga menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar label teman kecil yang menempel erat di antara kita." – Lee Taemin.**_

* * *

Semalam hujan. Taemin bisa menyimpulkannya meski pun sekarang ia merasa cahaya matahari pagi begitu hangat. Tadi ia mencium aroma khas _petritchor_ begitu ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Dan alasan itu diperkuat dengan munculnya genangan air di dekat gerbang rumahnya.

"Kenapa memandangi genangan air sampai segitunya?"

Taemin mendongak. Tatapannya terkunci pada sebuah objek yang sudah familiar dalam otaknya – juga hidupnya. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi menjulang – dia hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Taemin tapi tumbuh lebih tinggi dibanding Taemin – serta wajah kecil yang terlihat pas berpadu dengan mata bulat khasnya.

Namanya Choi Minho. Dan nama itu sudah selalu berseliweran dalam setiap langkah Taemin selama belasan tahun lamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau semalam hujan." Taemin menjawab setelah menyelipkan senyuman balasan untuk seseorang di hadapannya.

Minho mengerutkan dahi dan itu salah satu gestur yang selalu ia lakukan tanpa absen. "Bagus kalau begitu. Tengah malam tadi petir bersahutan."

Wajah Taemin memerah mendengarnya. Entah untuk alasan malu karena tidurnya bahkan tak terganggu oleh petir yang bersahutan, atau karena ia menyadari Minho baru saja mengatakan ia senang Taemin tidak terganggu oleh petir – Minho sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya, tentu saja ia tahu apa yang membuat Taemin menggigil ketakutan seperti bayi kucing kehujanan. Mendadak saja Taemin berharap alasan kedua-lah yang membuatnya menjadi berdebar seperti ini.

"Ayo pergi." Minho membuyarkan pikiran Taemin dengan rangkulannya di pundak sempit Taemin. Tentu saja tak ada alasan bagi Taemin untuk tidak mengikuti langkah pria tinggi itu.

Samar-samar otak Taemin sedikit memikirkan tentang aroma _parfume_ Minho yang tidak pernah berubah belakangan ini. Taemin tidak ingat tepatnya kapan. Mungkin Minho sudah menemukan aroma yang tepat untuk dirinya atau memang Minho selalu tercium semenenangkan ini?

Mereka pergi ke sekolah dengan bus. Hal itu sudah mereka lakukan sejak sekolah dasar. Sebenarnya orang tua Taemin bukanlah orang yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai tak punya waktu mengantar-jemput anaknya. Justru Taemin-lah yang tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Seperti kata Minho, Taemin adalah orang yang selalu ingin terlihat keren dimana pun di hadapan siapa pun, dan Taemin jadi setuju mengingat ia sudah melakukan hal itu sejak kecil.

Sementara orang tua Minho – Taemin masih ingat saat kedua orang tua Minho bertengkar dan berakhir bercerai sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Padahal mereka sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah dengan kesibukannnya yang menggunung. Dan mungkin itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan kenapa Minho selalu duduk di samping Taemin di bus sejak dulu.

"Busnya datang." Taemin bergumam dan membuat Minho yang tadi asyik membaca koran mendongak. "Aku yang pilih kursinya." Taemin berujar semangat tepat saat pintu bus terbuka. Padahal Minho baru akan melipat korannya dan belum sempat bangkit dari duduknya.

Taemin memasuki bus tanpa repot mencari kartu bus-nya karena Minho yang akan membayar semuanya – mereka selalu melakukan ini secara bergiliran, meski Minho yang lebih sering melakukannya. Tapi kemudian bibirnya mengerucut sebal saat tidak ada kursi kosong yang pas untuk dua orang.

"Duduk saja di sini." Minho entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Taemin sebelum menarik bahu Taemin untuk duduk di satu kursi yang kosong. Sementara dirinya tetap berdiri dan mengambil posisi menghadap Taemin sebelum kemudian berpegangan dengan mantap.

Tadinya Taemin ingin protes, di belakang sana masih ada satu kursi lagi. Seharusnya Minho juga duduk bukannya berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi kemudian itu harus tertahan karena Taemin dihadapkan dengan senyuman Minho yang terlihat tulus – seperti biasa.

"Hanya lima belas menit. Aku ingin bersamamu di sini." Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Taemin – dan dia memang selalu melakukan itu – Minho mengatakannya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tepukan ganda di kepala Taemin.

Dan hanya dengan itu, Taemin merasa senang. Kepalanya menunduk dan berpura-pura membenarkan seragamnya. Salah Minho sudah membuatnya memerah dua kali pagi ini. Dan pasti akan ada yang ketiga bahkan ke-puluhan kalinya hari ini.

xxxxx

* * *

"Aku ada latihan." Minho mengatakannya saat _bell_ pelajaran berakhir siang itu. Taemin bahkan baru selesai merapikan alat tulisnya saat Minho memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Mereka memang terpisah kelas sejak kelas dua, tapi itu bukan halangan yang berarti.

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya, "Seingatku tidak ada latihan hari Selasa."

"Memang mendadak. Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan soal kompetisi sepak bola tingkat distrik bulan depan?" Minho mengatakannya dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal. Dan Taemin menghargai itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Itu dipercepat menjadi akhir bulan ini."

Taemin dapat menerima kesan kesal dari lawan bicaranya. Dan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau lelaki itu tak mengada-ada. Lagipula, kenapa Taemin harus curiga kalau Minho mengada-ada?

"Baiklah." Tukas Taemin akhirnya.

Minho mengerutkan dahi. "Kita jadi tidak bisa mampir ke toko kaset."

Taemin tersenyum. Mereka memang berencana pergi ke toko kaset sepulang sekolah. Mungkin dilanjutkan dengan makan _tteok_ atau _ice cream_ bersama. "Memang mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Besok." Minho menyela dengan cepat sebelum Taemin sempat merubah ekspresinya. "Aku janji."

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Tak perlu sampai seperti itu." Taemin terkikik sendirian. Menertawakan kekakuan Minho yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Mereka sudah berjalan di koridor sekarang. Beriringan. Dan Taemin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat berjalan bersama seseorang. Padahal ia melakukannya setiap hari. Tapi rasa bahagia dalam perut dan kepalanya bukannya berkurang malah semakin besar. Taemin sendiri sempat memaki diri sendiri yang seolah lancang karena merasakan itu.

"Sepertinya – " Taemin menjeda langkahnya, juga ucapannya. Menunggu perhatian Minho kembali tercurah sepenuhnya padanya. " – aku agak lapar."

"Kau mau kita pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu?" Minho bersiap dan tanpa aba-aba menyeret lengan Taemin. Tapi yang diseret masih menahan langkahnya hingga membuat Minho menoleh dengan heran. "Barusan kau bilang kau lapar, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri, Minho." Taemin tersenyum setelah menyebut nama itu. "Kau pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang latihanku setelah selesai makan."

Minho menilirk arlojinya dan ia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol, temannya, memanggil untuk cepat pergi ke lapangan sepak bola. "Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Kau pikir akan terjadi apa?" Taemin benar-benar tertawa setelahnya. Benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Minho sebegitu kaku terhadapnya. Dan sialnya hatinya yang lancang malah merasa hangat dan berbunga-bunga – seperti ada musim semi di sana. "Pergi sana."

"Heum.. Sampai nanti." Satu tepukan lembut di kepalanya sebelum Minho berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

Taemin bertahan di sana. Tersenyum bodoh cukup lama sampai musim semi di dadanya merambat ke pipi. Membiarkan manik kembarnya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Minho – yang bahkan punggungnya sudah terlihat lebih kecil karena jaraknya. Merekam itu semua dan menyimpannya rapi-rapi, agar suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa dengan mudah membuka rekaman itu kembali.

xxxxx

* * *

Taemin selalu bersama dengan Minho dalam kesempatan apa pun, bukan berarti ia tak punya teman selain Minho. Tapi seolah mereka benar-benar berhubungan, sahabat terdekat Taemin – selain Minho – adalah sepupu Minho sendiri. Namanya Kim Jongin.

Taemin dengan Jongin sudah mengenal sejak lama, tapi baru dekat sejak Jongin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Taemin dan Minho.

Berteman dengan Minho terlalu lama, membuat Taemin bisa merasakan perbedaan yang cukup ketara saat ia berteman dengan Jongin. Minho terlalu serius dan kaku sementara Jongin punya jiwa yang lebih bebas dan ceria. Dan Kim Mingyu, adiknya Jongin, punya aura yang lebih bebas dan lebih ceria lagi.

Taemin pikir berteman dengan Jongin cukup menyenangkan. Sangat malah. Dia bisa menemukan hal lain yang tidak ia temukan saat bersama Minho. Seperti menertawakan hal-hal kecil, melakukan hal-hal konyol dan bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele tapi kemudian berbaikan lagi dengan cara yang kekanakkan. Mungkin karena usia Jongin yang setahun lebih muda darinya atau memang Jongin terlihat lebih santai dibanding kakak sepupunya.

Dan salah satu yang Taemin senangi dari berteman dengan Jongin adalah mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Sementara Taemin harus selalu menemukan banyak hal bertolak belakang antara dirinya dan Minho sejak kecil – seperti _variant ice cream_ kesukaan mereka, kartun kesukaan mereka, warna favorit dan sebagainya. Salah satu yang paling menonjol adalah mereka berdua suka menari – itu kenapa mereka berada dalam klub esktrakurikuler yang sama.

Terlepas dari semua perbedaan antara Jongin dan Minho – serta Mingyu, adik Jongin – mereka bertiga memiliki satu kesamaan yang bisa menggambarkan kalau mereka benar-benar bersaudara. Sebenarnya agak kasar mengungkit ini, tapi Taemin tak bisa mengelak kalau kulitnya dengan kulit Minho dan sepupu-sepupunya benar-benar berbeda. Taemin punya kulit putih alami yang terlihat pucat sesekali, sementara Minho, Jongin dan Mingyu memiliki _tone_ yang lebih gelap. Dan menurut Taemin, kulit mereka terlihat lebih enak dipandang, terkesan sehat dan err – seksi? Oke, itu agak kasar, 'kan?

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu heran bagi Taemin. Dia bisa menemukan warna serupa juga di kulit Ayah Minho dan Ayah Kim bersaudara. Mungkin mereka memang punya keturunan seperti itu?

"Kenapa kemari? Tidak ada jadwal latihan, 'kan?" Jongin bertanya saat Taemin baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang latihan.

Pantas saja tidak terkunci, ternyata ada orang di dalam.

"Minho latihan mendadak." Taemin mengatakannya sambil menyimpan tas di lantai. "Kau sendiri – kenapa di sini?"

"Memangnya tempat ini hanya milikmu?" Jongin terlihat mencibir di tengah kegiatannya melakukan pemanasan. _Blazzer_ dan kemeja seragamnya sudah teronggok berantakan di sudut ruangan menyisakan kaos _sleeveless_ berwarna hitam.

"Terserah." Taemin mengerucut dan memilih untuk duduk sambil mengeluarkan ponsel. Membuka aplikasi _download_ lagu terbaru untuk koleksi _playlist_ -nya.

"Kau mau menunggu Minho _Hyung_?" Jongin yang sudah pemanasan berjongkok di hadapan Taemin alih-alih mulai menari.

Taemin mendelik dan menurunkan ponselnya sebelum berujar, "Kau memanggil Minho dengan imbuhan _Hyung_ sementara aku tidak?"

"Baiklah." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Taemin _Hyung_ si ketua _club_ _dance_ yang hampir lengser."

Taemin mendecih tapi kemudian tertawa menanggapi cibiran si adik kelas. "Menurutmu kenapa aku di sini kalau aku tidak melakukannya?"

Jongin mendengus. "Seharusnya tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu."

Taemin hanya tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan mengangkat ponselnya sebatas wajah. Membiarkan Jongin yang berjalan kembali ke arah radio _tape_ dan menyalakan lagu menghentak yang mengasyikkan. Taemin sedang malas untuk menari hari ini, jadi sudah cukup dengan anggukan beratur dari kepalanya untuk mengimbangi irama musik yang mengiringi Jongin kali ini.

Sesekali Taemin melirik Jongin yang terlihat mengagumkan saat menari. Dan Taemin tertawa saat Jongin sengaja melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh padanya. Itu adalah salah satu yang tidak akan dilakukan Minho. Karena Minho terasa terlalu lurus, terlalu serius, terlalu kaku. Meski sebenarnya Minho juga suka melemparkan lelucon, tapi Taemin pikir ia tidak selalu sependapat dengan lelucon Minho. Mungkin seharusnya Minho lebih sering berkumpul dengan Jongin dan Mingyu.

Lagu dari _tape_ sudah berganti sebanyak empat kali saat langkah seseorang – atau lebih – terdengar memasuki ruang latihan. Taemin masih di posisinya dengan ponsel yang baterainya tinggal sedikit di depan wajahnya, sementara Jongin sedang merebahkan diri di lantai parket di depan cermin besar.

"Ternyata kau benar di sini. Aku mencarimu, _Hyung_." Suara seseorang menyeruak begitu saja dan membuat perhatian Taemin serta Jongin dari kesibukan masing-masing teralihkan. "Oh, hai Taemin _Hyung_? Kau juga ada di sini?"

Taemin hanya mengangguk menanggapi sapaan adik kelasnya yang lain – yang sekarang mengarah pada Jongin yang sudah terduduk di lantai. Karena pandangan Taemin malah teralih pada seseorang lain yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seragam _club_ sepak bola sekolah yang basah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Minho _Hyung_ , Mingyu?" Jongin bertanya pada Mingyu yang merebut air mineralnya dengan seenaknya. Sementara Taemin ikut mendukung pertanyaan Jongin dari tatapan matanya pada Minho.

"Bocah itu kutemukan di lapangan." Minho menjawab sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Mingyu yang masih menenggak air mineral Jongin.

"Kupikir kau ada latihan basket." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

Mingyu melepaskan mulut botol dari mulutnya sambil terengah-engah. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan secara kasar. "Aku sedang tidak ingin latihan. Seungcheol _Hyung_ sedang marah padaku karena kemarin aku menghilangkan _flashdisk_ -nya."

"Menghilangkan _flashdisk_?" Giliran Taemin yang bicara. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Mingyu bergidik. Enggan memberitahu. "Mungkin aku baru akan kembali latihan kalau aku sudah bisa menemukannya – atau menggantinya."

"Lalu apa urusanmu denganku? Kenapa mencariku?" Jongin mengubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi saat dilihatnya senyuman mencurigakan Mingyu terplester di wajahnya.

"Ayolah _Hyung_ – kau tahu maksudku." Mingyu merengek dan Taemin terkikik mendengarnya.

Jongin berdecak. Berdiri dari duduknya, mematikan musik dari tape lalu beralih mengambil seragamnya dari sudut ruangan. "Aku tidak punya uang."

"Aku tidak mungkin harus meminjam pada Taemin _Hyung_ atau Minho _Hyung_ , 'kan?" Mingyu menatap orang yang namanya disebutkan.

Dan sejurus setelahnya Minho langsung mengangkat tangannya pada Mingyu tanda ia benar-benar tak mau ikut campur. "Jangan katakan apa-apa. Jangan melibatkan kami. Kalian urus saja sendiri." Pungkasnya sambil menarik Taemin untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruang latihan.

Taemin terkikik di tengah langkahnya yang terseret. Tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap kakak beradik yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. "Maaf, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa Mingyu, Jongin!"

Dan diikuti dengan suara pintu tertutup.

xxxxx

"Dia benar-benar tak berubah. Hanya badannya yang bertambah tinggi dan besar tapi tingkahnya masih saja seperti itu." Minho sedang mengomentari Mingyu saat ia dan Taemin sudah berada di jalanan komplek dekat rumah mereka. Sama seperti biasanya, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan menyertai.

Taemin mengangkat bahu untuk menanggapi. "Kurasa itu memang karakternya. Mana mungkin bisa berubah? Dia anak bungsu, 'kan?"

Minho mengangguk. "Tapi tetap saja tak terlihat sepadan dengan fisiknya."

"Kau benar, tapi dia terlihat imut seperti itu." Taemin berpendapat sendiri. Kemudian menatap Minho yang terlihat tidak setuju dengan ucapannya. "Sudah, biarkan saja. Tak ada salahnya bermanja pada orang-orang terdekat."

Minho terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk mengabsen langkahnya sendiri. Membiarkan angin yang menyahuti ucapan Taemin sebelumnya.

Merasa aneh dengan reaksi Minho, Taemin menggigit bibirnya. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Minho membagi tatapannya. "Tidak."

"Kau terlihat – sedih?"

"Hanya baru menyadari sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Minho menyungging senyuman sebelum menjawab dengan tatapan yang terlempar ke langit. "Saat Mingyu masih saja bermanja-manja sampai tubuhnya sebesar itu, aku bahkan tak pernah punya waktu untuk itu sejak kecil."

Taemin menautkan alisnya. Merasakan hatinya ikut berdesir saat Minho mengatakan itu dengan nada sedih yang terlihat jelas. Tangan mungil Taemin terangkat dan membawanya ke punggung Minho. Memberikan beberapa usapan halus dan berharap itu berhasil meringankan sesuatu yang memberatkan Minho saat ini.

"Maafkan aku." Taemin berucap tapi Minho langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan.

"Bukan salahmu." Minho tersenyum tapi Taemin bisa melihat matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Tapi belum sempat Taemin mengatakannya Minho sudah merubah posisinya untuk merangkul lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Membalas usapan yang tadi Taemin berikan padanya, tapi ia melakukannya di pucuk kepala Taemin. "Aku baru ingat barusan – aku sudah melakukannya padamu, juga Ibu dan Ayahmu. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu serakah."

"Tidak begitu." Taemin menyela. Memprotes kalimat Minho yang terakhir.

Minho mengedik, seolah ingin Taemin berhenti membicarakan itu karena ia tidak nyaman. "Hei, ayo cepat pulang. Aku jadi rindu masakan Ibumu."

Taemin tak menjawab. Hanya membiarkan kakinya melangkah semakin cepat bersama Minho yang masih merengkuh bahunya. Mereka sudah cukup lama terdiam sampai Taemin bisa melihat rumahnya serta rumah Minho yang berhadapan dari sudut matanya.

Tapi Minho menahan langkahnya sebentar sebelum mereka benar-benar sampai.

"Taemin,"

Taemin menoleh dan ia tidak mendapati senyuman di wajah Minho saat ini.

"Aku bersyukur punya kau. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak ada di sampingku." Minho mengatakannya sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya. "Aku mau menyapa Ibumu terlebih dahulu!" Membiarkan Taemin mematung sementara dirinya menepuk kepala Taemin dan berjalan mendahului. Kemudian masuk ke rumah Taemin dengan tanpa canggung sama sekali.

Dan seharusnya Taemin tidak menyimpulkan terlalu cepat kalau ia mendengar Minho mengatakan Taemin adalah miliknya. Karena itu berimbas pada pipinya – seluruh wajah dan telinganya – yang kini berwarna merah muda seperti sakura di puncak musim semi.

Untung saja Minho sudah pergi.

xxxxx

* * *

Mereka benar-benar pergi ke toko kaset keesokan harinya. Dan seperti yang sudah dibayangkan Taemin sebelumnya, mereka berakhir di kedai _ice cream_. Sebenarnya, Minho tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Padahal saat kecil dulu dia menyukainya. Kalau kata Taemin, mungkin karena Minho sudah menemukan jati dirinya – dan Minho menertawakan pendapat itu. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah juga, karena semakin lama rasa tertariknya pada makanan manis jadi berkurang. Bahkan ia berhenti memasukkan gula dalam kopinya sejak berusia lima belas tahun – dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Maka dari itu sekarang Minho hanya memesan satu _scoup_ _ice_ _cream_ _mint_.

Sementara Taemin masih sama antusiasnya pada _ice cream_ seperti dulu. Dan kombinasi favoritnya adalah _ice cream vanilla_ dan pisang dengan tambahan saus karamel. Menurut Minho, Taemin yang selalu ingin terlihat keren akan menjatuhkan _image_ -nya sendiri saat dihadapkan dengan _ice cream_. Tapi Taemin tidak terlalu peduli karena ia menyukainya.

"Sepertinya besok kau pulang duluan saja, Taemin." Minho mengatakan itu saat Taemin baru saja memakan suapan _ice cream_ ke delapannya. Tentu saja karena itu Minho dihadiahi sebuah tatapan bingung Taemin dengan kernyitan dahi.

Taemin menelan _ice cream_ -nya sebelum memfokuskan diri pada topik yang sedang dibicarakan. "Kenapa? Latihan lagi? Aku bisa menunggu di ruang latihan, kok."

"Bukan latihan." Minho menggeleng sambil meletakkan sendoknya ke gelas _ice cream_ yang sudah tandas sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. "Ada tugas praktikum yang harus kukerjakan bersama kelompokku. Tidak di sekolah, mungkin di rumah temanku. Makanya aku tidak bisa memastikan bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Praktikum apa?" Taemin menyembunyikan nada tak sukanya sambil menyuap _ice cream_ -nya lagi. Mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah Minho kembali ke _ice cream_ -nya yang sudah bercampur di gelas. "Aku tidak mendapatkan tugas apa-apa sekarang ini."

"Biologi. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya besok atau akhir Minggu." Minho menjawabnya dengan kasual. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar ke punggung kursi. "Pelajaran biologi-mu hari Kamis, 'kan?"

Taemin mengangguk sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk _ice cream_ -nya. Sedikit memaklumi karena memang kelasnya terpisah dengan Minho. Dan Minho berhasil memasuki kelas unggulan di kelas dua belas ini. Tidak heran kalau Minho sering mendapatkan materi lebih dulu dibanding dirinya.

"Ya sudah." Tukas Taemin setelah ia sempat mendiamkan Minho yang kelihatannya sangat menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku harap besok segera selesai dan kita akan pulang bersama lagi lusa." Minho mengatakannya sambil menatap Taemin yang langsung meliriknya secara refleks.

"Hmm.." Taemin sendiri hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Enggan melepaskan sendok dari mulutnya karena ia takut bibirnya akan tersenyum lebar dengan lancang dan membuat dirinya malu di hadapan Minho.

Minho terkekeh – entah kenapa – seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengecek sesuatu sepertinya, karena Taemin sempat mendengar suara getaran ponsel sebelumnya. Taemin terdiam sementara ia sedang mengontrol detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Bisa-bisa ia jadi sungguhan gila kalau membiarkan dirinya terus melayang karena ucapan-ucapan manis Minho.

"Oh! Kalian ada di sini!"

Taemin menoleh dengan keterkejutan luar biasa saat seseorang bersuara nyaring datang dengan gebrakan di mejanya secara tiba-tiba. Mata Taemin hampir membulat saking terkejutnya. Dan semakin terkejut lagi saat mendapati Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya ketika kelas sebelas dulu sedang tersenyum padanya – juga Minho.

"Kau di sini juga?" Taemin mencoba untuk menetralkan keterkejutannya dengan bertanya. Minho sendiri memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Baekhyun dulu – atau lebih tepatnya, Minho tidak pernah akrab dengan siapapun sejak dulu.

"Iya. Aku dan Chanyeol sedang jalan-jalan mencari sesuatu dan mampir ke sini karena kehausan." Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di salah satu sisi meja Taemin dan Minho yang duduk berhadapan. "Dia sedang memesan sekarang. Aku mencari meja yang kosong tapi malah menemukan kalian. Apa kalian sedang berkencan?"

Eh?

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Taemin terbatuk setelah Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Minho dengan cepat menyodorkan _tissue_ pada Taemin dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya perlahan-lahan. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang terlihat kaget di tempatnya.

"Kenapa sampai tersedak? Makan pelan-pelan." Minho mengatakannya sambil terus menepuk Taemin.

Baekhyun melirik dua orang di hadapannya sambil tersenyum miring, "Aisshh, kenapa kalian malah bermesraan di depanku begini? Aku jadi merasa seperti pengganggu."

"Bermesraan apanya?" Taemin menyahut setelah ia selesai dengan acara tersedaknya. "Lagipula aku dan Minho tidak berkencan."

"Oh? Tidak, ya?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Agak malu karena salah bicara sebelumnya. "Aku pikir kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Kita hanya bersahabat!" Taemin menyangkal lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang agak dinaikkan. Tapi kemudian ia melirik Minho yang tidak berekspresi apa-apa. "Sepertinya kau dan Chanyeol yang perlu dicurigai."

"Tak perlu curiga, aku dan dia memang sudah resmi sejak kemarin." Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa beban seolah ia baru saja mengataka kalau ia baru saja makan _pizza_ untuk sarapan. Dan itu berhasil membuat Taemin dan Minho bertatapan canggung mendengarnya. "Oh ayolah, semua orang di dunia ini selalu penasaran dengan kalian. Aku pikir kalian benar-benar berpacaran tetapi menutupinya dari semua orang."

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu." Kali ini Minho yang bicara. Membuat Baekhyun dan Taemin menatapnya secara bersamaan. Tapi mata Minho hanya tertuju pada Taemin yang entah kenapa merasa kecewa. "Kami hanya teman kecil." Imbuh Minho sebelum memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Taemin untuk menoleh ke arah arlojinya. "Ah, sudah semakin sore. Sepertinya aku dan Taemin harus pulang."

"Yah, kupikir kita bisa makan _ice cream_ bersama." Baekhyun terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Bahkan Chanyeol belum selesai memesan."

"Maaf tapi kami benar-benar harus pulang." Minho mengatakannya dengan kasual dan Taemin semakin sakit hati mendengarnya. "Ayo Taemin."

"Ya." Taemin mengangguk patuh dan berdiri dari kursinya. Menyungging senyum sambil menggumamkan 'sampai nanti' pada Baekhyun yang tidak rela ditinggal di sana. Meski selanjutnya Taemin kembali memudarkan senyumannya saat ia sudah berlalu dari meja yang ditinggalkannya.

xxxxx

"Masuklah. Kita sudah pergi seharian, kau pasti lelah." Minho mengatakannya saat mereka sampai tepat di depan rumah Taemin – juga rumah Minho.

Taemin menoleh dan mengangguk. Memindahkan _paper bag_ berisi kaset yang tadi dibelinya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri. Ia membuka gerbang rumahnya sambil bergumam, "Sampai jumpa."

"Taemin."

Langkah Taemin terhenti dan ia menoleh pada Minho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sebelumnya. Dan Taemin menyesali itu karena ia malah terpesona pada Minho yang terlihat indah dari posisinya saat ini. Lelaki tinggi itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan cahaya matahari tenggelam terlihat membias dengan indah ke kulitnya yang kecokelatan.

Detik itu juga Taemin lupa caranya bernafas.

"Jangan lupa bawa payung untuk besok, kau akan pulang sendirian – siapa tahu akan hujan. Dan kartu bus-mu, siapkan di saku _blazzer_ saja agar mudah dicari. Jangan bermain ponsel selagi berjalan sendirian. Kalau anjing Tuan Kang lepas lagi, jangan berlari. Ambil saja jalan memutar melalui Blok D. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, telepon aku, mengerti?" Dan Minho mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang bisa membunuh Taemin kapan saja.

Taemin terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya seusai Minho menepuk kepalanya dan berbalik menuju rumahnya sendiri. Bahkan sampai Minho sudah melambaikan tangannya dan menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya, Taemin masih berdiri di sana seperti seorang idiot.

Sebelah tangan Taemin yang tadi memegang gerbang beralih ke dadanya sendiri. Merasakan detakan jantung menggila yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan setiap ia bersama dengan Minho. Tadi ia memang sempat kecewa saat Minho mengatakan dengan jelas kalau mereka berdua hanya teman, tapi kemudian rasa itu menguap begitu saja dengan apa yang Minho lakukan barusan.

Dan Taemin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia rasa ia semakin jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri.

xxxxx

* * *

"Sudah kuduga kalau mereka akan saling jatuh cinta."

Taemin baru saja berpisah dengan Minho saat mendengar ocehan dari dalam kelasnya. Ia melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di meja yang sudah menjadi miliknya selama hampir satu tahun ini. Jonghyun, teman sebangkunya menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Kau tahu? Anak-anak sedang menggosipkan Baekhyun dari kelas sebelah." Jonghyun melapor.

Taemin melirik _namja_ itu sebelum mengertkan dahi. "Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Dia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, kelas 12-1. Sepertinya kau juga mengenalnya." Jonghyun mengira-ngira dan mendapatkan satu anggukan dari Taemin. "Dia teman Minho."

"Aku bahkan sudah tahu mereka berpacaran." Taemin menukas jujur. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkannya di atas meja.

"Woah, tahu dari mana?" Jonghyun terlihat penasaran sekali.

"Kemarin aku bertemu mereka saat sedang berkencan."

"K-kencan? K-kau?"

Taemin terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun. Kemudian ia menggeleng keras. "Bukan aku, maksudku aku melihat mereka berkencan."

"Ah – " Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian hening sesaat hingga suara-suara ocehan para perempuan menyeruak begitu saja.

Taemin sendiri tidak peduli karena ia sudah fokus bermain _games_ di ponselnya – membunuh waktu. Sementara Jonghyun sudah mengobrol dengan Wonshik dan Moonkyu yang duduk di belakang mereka. Tapi bagaimana pun telinga Taemin tetap bisa mendengar obrolan para wanita.

"Aku tidak heran mereka bisa berpacaran, mereka terlihat sangat serasi sekali pun sedang berkelahi."

"Tapi bagaimana pun Jongin dan Kyungsoo lebih serasi menurutku."

"Ah! Benar, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.."

"Mereka _relationship_ _goals_ , sungguh."

Taemin mendongak saat mendengar suara-suara itu menyebut nama yang dikenalnya. Jongin memang sudah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo cukup lama. Jongin – meski ia adalah seorang junior – memang sudah populer sejak ia kelas satu. Dan itu membuat kabar berkencannya Jongin dengan Kyungsoo – yang sekarang satu kelas dengan Taemin – bisa begitu cepat menyebar.

Dan seperti kebetulan yang selalu Taemin temukan dalam drama picisan, sosok Kyungsoo muncul di ambang pintu dengan tas abu-abu di punggungnya. Taemin sedikit menyungging senyum pada Kyungsoo – calon kakak ipar Mingyu, begitu Mingyu memanggilnya – dan mendapat balasan sebuah senyuman _simple_ sebelum _namja_ Do itu berlalu.

Ternyata gerombolan wanita di kelas itu masih saja tak berhenti merumpi. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa objek pembicaraan mereka benar-benar ada di kelas itu untuk mendengarkan semuanya.

"Itu Kyungsoo."

"Dia pasti pergi ke sekolah bersama Jongin seperti biasa."

"Aku jadi ingin punya pacar."

"Kalau untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama, bukan hanya sepasang kekasih yang seperti itu."

"Benar! Taemin dan Minho juga melakukannya."

DEG

Taemin mendongak untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar merutuki gadis-gadis itu alih-alih mendengarkan dengan seksama. Memangnya siapa yang tidak risih dijadikan bahan obrolan oleh orang yang tepat berada di belakang punggungmu? Taemin mendadak saja lupa kalau Kyungsoo juga merasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Berdecak, Taemin menundukkan kepalanya lagi saat ia merasa semakin malu. Tapi kemudian pejaman matanya kembali terbelalak saat sebuah kalimat terdengar jelas melalui telinganya.

"Kupikir mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi saat kutanya Minho, mereka hanya teman kecil."

"Aku sudah puluhan kali bertanya, tapi jawabannya selalu sama."

"Memang apa salahnya sahabat kecil melakukan apapun bersama? Mereka akan menemukan kekasih tanpa merusak persahabatan mereka, itu terdengar manis."

Mendadak saja telinganya berubah tuli setelah kalimat itu pergi. Atau mungkin kesadaran Taemin yang pergi karena sekarang ia malah melamun di kursinya. Menopang dagu sambil menatap kosong ke arah ponselnya yang mulai menggelap – terkunci. Membiarkan dadanya teremat sesuatu karena ia sadar posisinya saat ini.

Ya, memang apa lagi yang ia harapkan selain menjadi teman kecil Minho?

Kemarin juga mereka mengatakannya pada Baekhyun – juga mengatakannya pada semua orang yang bertanya. Tapi kenapa setiap ia mengingatnya, hatinya terasa sakit?

xxxxx

* * *

Minho benar-benar pergi kerja kelompok ke rumah temannya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menunggu Taemin keluar dari kelas sebelum pergi dengan sebuah usapan lembut di kepala. Membuat Taemin semakin enggan untuk ditinggalkan – juga merasa malu karena Minho melakukan itu di depan kelasnya yang ramai.

"Kelihatannya seperti seorang suami yang minta izin istrinya untuk pergi berperang." Komentar Wonshik saat ia melintasi Taemin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kemudian tawa dari Moonkyu dan Jonghyun menyahut di belakangnya.

Taemin melirik tajam trio Kim itu. "Aku mendengarnya, sialan."

"Memang itu tujuanku." Wonshik mengangkat bahu dan lagi-lagi tawa Jonghyun dan Moonkyu menyambar-nyambar.

"Aku menyesal berteman dengan kalian." Taemin mendengus dan berbalik untuk pergi. Meninggalkan area sekolah seorang diri. Benar-benar sendirian. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya dimana ia selalu melakukannya bersama Minho.

Langkahnya kemudian melamban saat halte sudah terlihat di ujung matanya. Helaan nafas terdengar saat Taemin mengingat lagi kalau sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian. Tentu saja tidak boleh ketiduran di bus karena tak ada Minho yang akan membangunkannya.

"Eh!" Taemin terkejut saat tidak sengaja kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Beruntung tidak sampai jatuh karena ia punya fleksibilitas tubuh cukup tinggi – dia penari, omong-omong. Dan satu lagi hal yang semakin membuatnya kesal, biasanya Minho yang akan mengikat tali sepatunya sebelum ia melakukan kecerobohan seperti barusan.

Baru saja Taemin akan membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya, saat ia melihat seseorang berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengikat tali sepatunya dengan cepat. Taemin mengernyit, masih mencoba memahami situasi. Sebelum akhirnya sosok itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang familiar.

"Joon _Hyung_?"

xxxxx

* * *

"Untuk yang tadi, terima kasih." Taemin mengatakannya setelah ia duduk di bus bersama Joon – kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu, saat Taemin masih kelas satu.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Taemin itu tersenyum tulus dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Taemin. Hentikan, karena aku hanya mengikat tali sepatumu. Bukan menyelamatkanmu dari hujan meteor."

Taemin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Joon yang hiperbolis. Mereka memang cukup dekat saat itu karena Joon adalah anggota dewan departemen sekolah yang menangani langsung _club_ tari sekali pun ia bukan anggotanya. Joon adalah penanggungjawab _club_ saat itu dan Taemin pernah menjadi utusan sekolah untuk kompetisi tingkat kota – itu kenapa mereka bisa akrab.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Hyung_? Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu." Taemin memulai perbincangan karena ia memang tidak suka suasana yang kaku. Kecuali kekakuan Minho, tentu saja.

Joon mengedik sebelum menoleh ke arah wajah Taemin, "Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

"Kau keliahatan – " Taemin mengernyit, berpura-pura berpikir sebelum menambahkan, " – sudah menjadi orang sukses?"

"Kau sedang bertanya?"

"Aku hanya takut salah menebak. Siapa tahu kau hanya mahasiswa tukang bolos yang suka berpakaian _branded_ , _Hyung_."

"Ah – anak ini."

Taemin terkekeh melihat raut kesal Joon yang disembunyikan di balik senyuman miring. "Kau tidak berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu, _Hyung_."

"Kalau kau, semakin tinggi kurasa." Joon mengira-ngira sambil memandangi penampilan Taemin. "Dan semakin keren."

Taemin tersenyum sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan ke depan. Membiarkan Joon yang susah payah untuk tidak tersenyum bodoh melihat Taemin yang bergumam-gumam sendiri sambil mengintip melalui jendela.

"Taemin,"

"Ya?"

"Kupikir kau masih suka pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama temanmu – siapa namanya? Minho?"

Raut Taemin kembali berubah sekarang. Rasa kesal itu kembali muncul saat nama Minho disebut. "Kau benar. Hanya saja sekarang dia sedang ada keperluan."

"Ah.." Joon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya tadi aku melihatnya di ujung jalan bersama seorang gadis cantik. Kupikir dia sedang berkencan atau apa."

"Dia hanya akan pergi mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Taemin memungkas dengan suara yang ditekan. Dan rasa sakit itu kembali menghantam dadanya. Memaksa Taemin membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela. Mengabaikan Joon yang sebenarnya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

xxxxx

* * *

Taemin keluar dari rumahnya dan berharap tidak menemukan senyuman lebar Minho di depan gerbangnya. Ia sengaja keluar lebih awal pagi ini, sebenarnya. Tapi dia malah menemukan punggung pria itu di teras.

"Oh – kau sudah siap?" Minho berdiri dan berbalik. Memandang Taemin yang susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak memberondong Minho dengan pertanyaan seputar apa yang Joon laporkan kemarin. "Bagaimana kemarin? Tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu, 'kan?"

Taemin menggeleng. Tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk melontarkan suaranya. Sebenarnya sedikit kesal pada diri sendiri karena alih-alih terlihat marah, Taemin pasti terlihat sakit.

"Kau – kenapa?" Dan akhirnya Minho bertanya setelah Taemin bungkam selama beberapa saat.

Taemin menggeleng lagi dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman sungging yang tidak bertahan lebih dari tiga detik. Lalu berjalan mendahului Minho yang masih mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Dan Taemin cukup bersyukur karena Minho tidak bersikeras untuk berjalan di sampingnya atau memaksanya karena pria itu berjalan tenang di belakangnya.

Atau mungkin – Minho memang tidak peduli?

Lagi-lagi hati Taemin terasa tertusuk sesuatu.

Tanpa sadar Taemin menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Halte sudah ada di depan mereka. Dan Taemin berharap tidak hanya ada mereka berdua di halte nanti.

"Taemin,"

Minho akhirnya memanggilnya setelah keheningan yang bertahan cukup lama. Taemin belum sempat menoleh saat Minho mengejarnya dan menjongkokkan diri di hadapannya dengan gerakan cepat. Tapi Taemin tetap tak mau kalah cepat untuk menarik kakinya menjauh dari Minho. Dan sejurus kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri. Mengabaikan tangan Minho yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Taemin," Minho memanggilnya lagi, tapi Taemin lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di halte dengan membuang wajahnya.

Minho masih ikut bungkam sampai akhirnya bus datang dan beruntungnya sedang ramai. Mereka bahkan tak mendapatkan kursi kosong sehingga harus berdiri di tengah-tengah bus. Minho berdiri di belakang Taemin yang enggan menoleh sama sekali, memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan yang terefleksi dari kaca depan mobil. Padahal sebenarnya, Taemin sedang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak pingsan karena terlalu banyak mencium aroma Minh –

CKIIT!

GREPP!

Mata Taemin mengerjap. Belum menyadari posisinya yang sudah tepat berada dalam pelukan Minho karena insiden pengereman bus yang mendadak. Taemin masih membeku saat retinanya yang semula buram mulai menangkap wajah Minho tepat berada di hadapannya. Dan saat kesadarannya kembali, Taemin segera menarik diri, menjauh dari tempat Minho berdiri dengan dentuman dada yang menggila.

xxxxx

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Minho bertanya pada akhirnya. Ini sudah jam istirahat dan Taemin sukses mengabaikannya sampai sejauh ini. Tapi sepertinya Taemin bisa melihat kefrustasian yang Minho sembunyikan di balik kekakuannya. "Katakan padaku, Lee Taemin."

Dan Taemin paham kalau Minho akan jauh lebih serius setelah ia menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus pergi?" Jonghyun yang tadinya sedang menikmati makan siang bersama Taemin juga Moonkyu dan Wonshik terlihat risih. Ia bersiap mengangkat nampannya, "Ayo, Won, Kyu."

"Tidak perlu." Minho yang menahan mereka. Kemudian ia meraih lengan Taemin dan mengajaknya berdiri – sedikit memaksa. "Kami yang akan pergi."

Dan dengan itu Taemin dibawa menjauh dari area kantin, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dari para saksi mata yang berada di tempat.

xxxxx

* * *

"Kau menghindariku."

Taemin membuang tatapannya saat Minho mengatakan itu. Mereka ada di atap sekarang. Angin cukup besar bertiup menerbangkan rambutnya. Tapi tidak cukup membuat segala beban di hatinya ikut hilang.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Taemin?" Minho berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya. Dan itu tidak membantu apa pun, selain membuat Taemin semakin gila akan aromanya.

Taemin mendongak dan membiarkan egonya jatuh begitu saja saat mulutnya dengan lancang langsung menyerbu dengan sebuah pertanyaan pamungkas, "Siapa teman sekelompok yang kau maksud kemarin?"

Minho menghela nafas. Seolah ia lega – menemukan apa penyebab Taemin menghindarinya hampir seharian ini. "Lee Yoobi."

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya." Taemin menggumam tapi Minho masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Dia sangat cantik?"

"Ya." Minho mengangguk jujur dan rasanya seperti baru saja meremas lemon di atas luka Taemin. "Tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa, dia hanya partner tugasku."

Taemin ingin bersorak mendengar itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mudah percaya begitu saja. Kemudian Taemin hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Maaf karena aku bersikap seperti ini – yeah, aku memang menghindarimu."

"Setidaknya aku tahu apa alasannya." Minho melunakkan suaranya dan Taemin benar-benar memuja suara itu. Kemudian Minho menarik Taemin dalam sebuah pelukan erat yang menyenangkan. Memaksa Taemin tersenyum tipis di balik bahu Minho yang tegap. "Apakah aku harus meminta maaf juga?"

Gelengan terasa di bahu Minho saat Taemin melakukannya.

"Aku tetap akan melakukannya." Tukas Minho. "Maafkan aku, Taemin. Lain kali akan kujelaskan siapa orang yang akan menjadi partner tugasku."

"Aku hanya terlalu berlebihan." Taemin mengatakannya samar-samar. Bibirnya menabrak permukaan seragam Minho dan membuat suaranya teredam. Tapi Minho benar-benar mengerti dirinya – itu kenapa pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

Sebenarnya Taemin tahu, ia tidak perlu terlalu banyak menuntut dari Minho karena hanya dengan sebuah pelukan seperti ini, rasanya Taemin ingin mati karena kenyamanan yang terlalu besar. Taemin seharusnya tidak boleh berharap terlalu besar, berada di samping Minho sampai saat ini saja sudah membuatnya sesak nafas karena besarnya rasa kebahagiaan.

Seharusnya Taemin cukup sadar, kalau ia – posisinya – hanyalah seorang sahabat kecil untuk Minho.

xxxxx

* * *

Mereka berakhir dengan berbaring di lantai atap sambil menatap langit. Sebenarnya hanya Taemin yang melakukan itu karena Minho sudah memejamkan matanya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak ada topik yang mereka bicarakan selain Taemin yang berseru kalau awan di atasnya berbentuk seperti permen kapas dan Minho yang menanggapi kalau semua awan berbentuk seperti itu. Sisanya hanya diisi dengan keheningan.

Keheningan yang nyaman.

Taemin melirik Minho dan mendapati _side-profile_ Minho yang selalu membuatnya berdecak kagum. Taemin pikir Minho adalah orang paling sempurna baik dalam bentuk fisik mau pun karakter. Atau mungkin itu hanya karena Taemin menyukainya, maka ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Taemin tak bisa untuk tidak melonjak. Minho – yang ia kira tertidur – mengejutkannya dengan suara rendahnya yang familiar dalam otaknya. Dan sekarang si tersangka malah sudah membuka matanya yang langsung membalas tatapan manik cokelat Taemin.

Berdehem samar untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, "Kurasa kau sedikit lebih kurus." Taemin mencoba membuat topik baru agar tidak terlalu malu sudah tertangkap basah memandangi wajah orang lain saat sedang tidur.

Minho menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Seseorang mengatakannya juga padaku."

"Siapa?"

"Ibumu."

Taemin mengangguk dan kembali menatap langit. Membiarkan matanya merekam bagaimana pergerakan lambat awan yang berarak di atasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Minho mengatakannya dan membuat Taemin menoleh lagi padanya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa marah tentang partner tugasku sementara sebelumnya kau terlihat baik saja?"

Wajah Taemin memerah dan ia tidak sempat menyembunyikannya karena Minho terus memandanginya. Taemin yakin Minho pasti menyadari perubahan warna itu, tapi Minho yang kaku tetap saja tidak mengomentarinya.

"Kenapa kau penasaran?" Taemin bertanya balik – berusaha menyembuhkan degupan keras di dadanya.

Minho mengedik, "Hanya begitu saja."

"Sebenarnya –" Taemin menjeda. Membiarkan Minho menunggunya. " – kemarin Joon _Hyung_ bilang padaku kalau ia melihatmu bersama seorang gadis cantik. Dia bertanya padaku, dia pikir kau sedang berkencan."

Taemin pikir Minho akan tertawa atau mungkin tersenyum padanya, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah sebuah kerutan dahi. "Joon _Hyung_? Maksudmu Lee Joon _Sunbae_?"

Kerjapan di mata Taemin menjelaskan semuanya.

Minho bangkit dari posisinya. Ia langsung menarik sebelah lututnya seraya mendengus kasar.

Melihat itu Taemin jadi heran. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minho yang terlihat gusar. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Joon _Sunbae_?"

Taemin terlonjak saat ia mendengar nada marah yang sarat dalam suara Minho. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak mematung barang sejenak.

"Minho – "

"Tak bisakah kau hanya menjawabnya?"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu kemarin di halte. Dan akhirnya naik bus bersama."

Minho mengusak rambutnya sendiri dan Taemin semakin heran melihatnya. "Dia adalah Joon _Sunbae_ , Taemin."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau pikir itu tidak menggangguku?" Minho hampir berteriak dan Taemin bisa melihat tonjolan urat di leher sang lawan bicara. "Kau kira kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menghindariku seharian ini hanya karena aku pergi bersama Yoobi untuk mengerjakan tugas?"

Taemin membelalakkan matanya. "Kau bicara apa, Minho? Aku tahu aku berlebihan soal itu. Kita baru saja membicarakan hal itu dan kau – "

"Joon _Sunbae_ yang kau sebut itu adalah orang yang pernah menyukaimu, Taemin!"

Dan Taemin tergugu. Membiarkan suara bentakan kasar Minho menggema begitu saja di atap, menabrak dinding-dinding pembatas lalu menguar ke udara. Ke langit dan menghancurkan arakan awan yang seperti permen kapas.

"Kupikir – itu tidak mengganggumu?" Taemin berujar lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung untuk bersikap. Entah harus senang atau sedih karena Minho melakukan ini.

Minho berdecak sebelum kembali menarik Taemin dalam pelukannya. Tapi pelukan yang terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pelukan yang terasa menyesakkan dada Taemin.

"Kalau kau bisa menghindariku seharian ini, seharusnya kau bisa melakukannya pada Joon _Sunbae_ setiap kalian bertemu."

Ucapan Minho di dekat lehernya barusan membuat Taemin semakin kehilangan arah. Bukannya ia tidak suka saat Minho memaksanya untuk tidak dekat dengan Joon. Tapi sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya terpukul dan memaksa air matanya turun begitu saja.

Minho – pria itu melakukan semua ini bukan karena dia mencintaimu, Taemin. Tapi karena Minho adalah sahabat kecilmu.

Dan kalimat itu terus saja terngiang di seputaran kepala Taemin. Menghantuinya setiap hari dan menghiasi mimpi buruknya setiap malam.

TO BE CONTINUED

PS(s) :

(1) Aku tau ini melo banget, kayaknya karena aku emang lagi melankolis karena suatu hal

(2) Next part adalah KaiSoo, dan di part ini sudah dikasih spoiler tentang hubungan KaiSoo, 'kan?

(3) Sebenarnya aku ngga tau kenapa gaya penulisanku jadi kaya begitu. Semoga cocok dan nggak ngebosenin buat dibaca, yak

(4) Btw, aku Shawol tapi bukan Exo-L, cuma suka KaiSoo (karena rata-rata temenku adalah exo-l). Aku bahkan nggak pernah download lagu Exo kecuali MAMA, Miracle in December dan Overdose. Dan aku juga bukan Carat, cuma suka Hiphop team especially Meanie :* (tapi aku suka lagu2 Seventeen dan sering download reality shownya juga, tapi tetep bukan Carat *maksa*)

(5) Komentar itu selalu jadi hal yang paling ditunggu sama author online kaya aku. Seriusan deh.

Love, arilalee


	2. MOONLIGHT - KaiSoo

**Unseen Bound**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang mereka tahu, cinta itu tidak selalu harus ditandai dengan suatu ikatan. Tapi tanpa sadar, mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain.**

 **Arilalee present**

Title : Unseen Bound

Author : Arilalee

Genre : Romance, lil-angst, school-life

Cast : KaiSoo, 2MIN, Meanie

Support Cast : SHINee, Seventeen, EXO, Lee Joon, Krystal, Ravi, Timotheo, Lee Yoobi

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo, dramatisasi berlebihan, OOC, perubahan usia

Notes : SHINee dan EXO kecuali Sehun dan Kai kelas tiga. Sehun, Kai kelas dua. Seventeen hyung line ( , Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi) kelas dua. Seventeen dongsaeng line (Dokyeom, Mingyu, The8, Seungkwan, Vernon, Dino) kelas satu.

Setiap seri, main cast-nya berbeda. Tergantung yang akan disertakan dalam judul. Polanya selalu sama, misal chapter 1 2min, chapter 2 kaisoo, chapter 3 meanie, chapter 4 2min, chapter 5 kaisoo, chapter 6 meanie, dan seterusnya.

Buat yang Cuma pengen baca otp-nya aja, lompat-lompat chapter ngga apa-apa. Karena mereka punya kisah masing-masing yang meski berhubungan tetep nggak membingungkan (semoga) buat dibaca per-pairing.

UNSEEN BOUND

FILE 2

KAISOO : MOONLIGHT

" _ **Cahaya bulanku sudah hilang. Tenggelam di antara langit yang gelap tanpa bintang. Menyakitkan. Hujan deras menakutkan kembali turun. Dan salahkah jika aku mengharap cahayaku kembali hadir?" – Do Kyungsoo.**_

xxxxx

"Selamat pagi, Jongin' _s_."

Kyungsoo sudah satu tahun lebih menjalani harinya bersama Jongin, si junior kelebihan hormon – karena dia lebih tinggi, juga berkulit gelap. Jadi Kyungsoo sudah tak perlu bertanya kenapa pria itu berada di depan rumahnya. Lengkap dengan jaket kulit hitam yang biasanya dan helm di pangkuannya sementara motornya dibiarkan mati.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau menjemput?" Kyungsoo malas menanggapi sapaan _cheesy_ Jongin sebelumnya dan memilih untuk menerima uluran helm dari yang lebih muda.

Jongin mengedik, " _Surprise_?"

"Aku bahkan mendengar suara motormu dari ruang makan." Kyungsoo menyahut sambil memasang helm-nya. Tapi kemudian tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin yang langsung mengambil alih untuk memasangkan pengait di bawah dagunya.

"Memang apa salahnya menjemput pacar sendiri?" Jongin dan mulut kurangajarnya selalu saja membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. Kemudian Jongin akan tertawa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan dari _doe_ _eyes_ -nya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapannya. "Ini masih terlalu pagi, apa kau mau sarapan dulu?"

"Kurasa tadi kubilang aku sudah makan."

"Baiklah – bagaimana kalau menemaniku sarapan?"

"Aku piket hari ini."

"Ayolah, hanya secangkir kopi dan panekuk. Aku janji. Ya?"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memberi jawaban pada Jongin. Dia hanya perlu duduk manis di belakang Jongin, memperhatikan bagaimana punggung Jongin terlihat semenawan itu.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo menyungging senyuman di bibir berbentuk hatinya. Dan saat sebuah sengatan di dadanya menjadi-jadi, Kyungsoo sadar kalau seharusnya ia tidak melakukan semua ini.

Karena mereka–

Kyungsoo dan Jongin–

sudah berakhir.

xxxxx

Saat Jongin bilang menemaninya sarapan, itu benar-benar berarti hanya menemani. Kyungsoo tidak memesan apa pun dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan bukunya. Sementara Jongin terlihat khusyuk dengan panekuk keju dan susu serta secangkir kopi hitam yang aromanya sangat pekat.

Mereka tak terlalu banyak bicara, mengingat status keduanya saat ini. Yeah, meski sebenarnya saat mereka masih bersama pun dibanding mengobrol, Kyungsoo rasa seperti dirinya adalah pendengar setia sementara Jongin adalah juru bicara.

Mata Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Jongin saat ia mendengar suara getaran dari ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak di samping piring panekuknya. Tadinya Kyungsoo tidak ingin ikut campur tapi ia menjadi gusar saat melihat Jongin malah membalik ponselnya, mengabaikan panggilan masuk yang memberondongnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Bagus. Kyungsoo jadi terdengar seperti seorang pacar yang protektif sekarang.

Jongin mendongak dan meneguk kopinya yang tinggal separuh. "Sedang tidak ingin."

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Tapi fokusnya kembali terbelah saat ia mendengar Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak mau tahu siapa yang menelepon?"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mendongak dengan gerakan lambat. Membiarkan matanya menatap mata kelam Jongin yang sering membuatnya merona. Tapi sekarang ia tidak pantas mengatakan itu.

"Memang siapa?" Ia berpura-pura acuh, tapi sayang ia bukan seorang aktor yang baik.

"Soojung."

Nama itu berhasil membuat mata Kyungsoo mengerjap cepat, menahan air yang bersiap keluar dari pelupuknya. "Oh."

Dan setelahnya mereka kembali diliputi keheningan sampai Jongin menghabiskan sarapannya.

xxxxx

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di kelas setelah meninggalkan Jongin di _parking_ _area_ dengan alasan tugas dan piket. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo yakin kalau Jongin pasti tidak mempercayainya – mengingat Kyungsoo adalah orang paling pertama yang akan mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu – tapi Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk berada di dekat Jongin.

Hanya karena sebuah nama.

Yeah, meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo seharusnya memang tidak lagi berada di dekat Jongin.

"Mereka _relationship_ _goals_ , sungguh."

Kyungsoo baru saja melewati pintu saat ia mendengar desas-desus dari gerombolan wanita di kelasnya. Ia mendongak sedikit dan malah bertemu pandang dengan Taemin – teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman satu _club_ Jongin yang cukup akrab – jadi ia menyempatkan untuk menyungging senyum pada lelaki itu dan mendapatkan balasan yang sama.

Kaki Kyungsoo terus melangkah menuju mejanya di deretan ke tiga. Ia meletakkan tas dan segera mengambil bukunya yang belum selesai ia baca di kafe tadi. Tapi alih-alih fokus untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya, telinganya malah mendengarkan ocehan para gadis yang bergerombol di belakang kelas.

"Itu Kyungsoo."

"Dia pasti pergi ke sekolah bersama Jongin seperti biasa."

"Aku jadi ingin punya pacar."

Muak, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menancap telinganya dengan _earphone_. Membiarkan gadis-gadis itu berkicau tanpa tahu malu – memang siapa yang tidak risih dijadikan bahan gunjingan padahal jelas-jelas ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

Matanya terlihat fokus pada deretan kata di bukunya, tapi nyatanya ia malah sedang menerawang. Membiarkan memorinya memutar sebuah kejadian yang berlangsung dua hari lalu. Hari dimana ia putus dengan Jongin.

Lebih tepatnya, saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin.

 _2 days ago_

"Jongin – kau tidak mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Jongin menjemputnya ke kelas. Mereka punya rencana untuk pulang bersama hari ini, kebetulan jadwal ekstrakurikuler mereka sama-sama kosong.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Gerakan memakai jaketnya terhenti, "Heum? Soal apa, _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tempo hari– "

"Ah!" Jongin menyela dan membuat mata Kyungsoo menyipit menatapnya. "Aku latihan dan ponselku mati. Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu. Tapi aku benar-benar–"

" –aku melihatmu, Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo memecah kalimat Jongin. Memaksa yang lebih muda membalas tatap Kyungsoo yang kini berkaca-kaca. "Siapa dia?"

"Heum?"

"Siapa gadis yang bersamamu saat itu?"

"Namanya Jung Soojung." Jongin menjawab dengan cepat dan hal itu sukses membuat air mata Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja. Tapi Jongin malah mendengus melihat itu. Ia mengarahkan tangannya mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan jarinya. "Jangan menangis, _Hyung_. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau pergi mengabaikan janjimu, Jongin. Dan kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya." Kyungsoo memang menangis, tapi ia tidak terisak sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak terlihat sedang menangis dari kejauhan.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau meminta maaf." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatunya alih-alih wajah Jongin yang terlihat sendu.

"Aku minta maaf." Jongin mengulangi ucapannya.

Kyungsoo merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya sampai tanpa sengaja meremas celana seragamnya sendiri. Membiarkannya kusut begitu saja tanpa berniat merapikannya lagi. "Kau benar-benar tak mau menjelaskan apapun?"

Jongin mengerjap saat Kyungsoo mendongak dengan wajahnya yang basah. Tapi Jongin tak bisa menjawab apa pun. Hanya mempertahankan raut bersalahnya yang ketara di depan Kyungsoo yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo menyela. Membuat alis Jongin sedikit menukik karenanya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Tapi sebaiknya– " Jeda. Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya lagi, kali ini di sisi tubuhnya. " –ayo kita sudahi saja."

Dan Kyungsoo seharusnya menyempatkan diri meninju Jongin saat ia mendengar kata 'ayo' yang langsung keluar cepat dari mulut Jongin.

 _Flashback off._

TES

"Ah, sialan." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil menutup bukunya – menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang tercetak jelas di kertasnya. Kyungsoo hanya malu dan tidak suka saat ia dipergoki menangis.

Apalagi menangisi Jongin.

Si brengsek yang mengobrak-abrik hatinya dua hari yang lalu.

Dan kembali tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali pagi ini.

xxxxx

"Oh Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Jongdae – teman satu _club_ -nya – sedang berlari ke arahnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan setumpukan kertas – yang entah apa – pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak sadar lelaki itu membawa semua ini.

"Apa ini?"

"Kerangka proposal yang dibuat Jonghyun." Jongdae menyahut sambil mengistirahatkan lengannya yang terasa pegal.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Proposal?"

"Iya. Kegiatan kolaborasi yang disinggung Jonghyun kemarin." Jongdae menjelaskan. "Jonghyun memintaku menjilidnya. Tapi aku ada keperluan dengan Park Saem."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti.

Jongdae menghela nafas. "Aku akan menjilidnya nanti, tapi tolong temui Taemin."

"Taemin? Lee Taemin?"

"Iya, Do Kyungsoo – serius, aku sedang buru-buru!" Jongdae terlihat kesal di tempatnya. "Aku akan didepak oleh Park _Saem_ kalau tidak segera menemuinya. Nanti aku ambil proposal ini di ruang musik. Jadi kalau sudah dapat letakkan saja di sana, oke?"

"D-dapat apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Jongdae sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

Tapi Jongdae menyempatkan diri untuk menghadap Kyungsoo lagi, "Tanda tangan Taemin! Atau wakil ketuanya atau siapa sajalah – dari _club_ tari!"

"T-tapi Jongdae– " Dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa melihat punggung Jongdae lagi karena lelaki itu sudah sampai ujung koridor.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap tumpukan kertas di tangannya, kebetulan – atau memang sudah Jongdae buat seperti itu – lembar pengesahan berada di paling atas. Dan memang hanya kolom tanda tangan untuk _club_ tari yang masih kosong.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gontai. Ia seharusnya pergi ruang musik di lantai satu, tapi sekarang harus singgah ke ruang latihan _dance_ terlebih dahulu. Andai Jongdae datang lebih awal, Kyungsoo tak akan melakukan ini karena ia tinggal memintanya langsung pada Taemin di kelas.

Tapi seolah dewi fortuna benar-benar membencinya.

Leher Kyungsoo sedikit terjulur begitu ia sampai di ruang latihan. Kepalanya melewati celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Membiarkan matanya mengintip ke dalam sana. Dan ia mendapati gerombolan anggota _club_ tari sedang melakukan pemanasan di sana.

Matanya kembali beredar. Mencari keberadaan Taemin atau siapa pun yang ia kenal. Dan saat maniknya mengarah ke sudut kanan, ia bisa menemukan Taemin di sana. Tapi bukannya merasa bersyukur karena menemukan Taemin dengan cepat, Kyungsoo malah meruntuk karena di sana ada Jongin.

"Oh! Kyungsoo!" Taemin yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di ambang pintu. Dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus memunculkan dirinya secara keseluruhan alih-alih kabur seperti pencuri yang tertangkap tangan.

Taemin terlihat mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, memaki Taemin yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa adik kelas yang sedang pemanasan.

"Jongin ada di sini!" Taemin meneriakinya sambil menunjuk Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Satu lagi makian lolos untuk Taemin – di dalam hati tentu saja.

"Eung.." Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan mereka – Jongin dan Taemin – sebelum ia melepaskan gigitannya pada bibir bawahnya. "Aku mau bertemu denganmu, Taemin."

"Ck, kalau kau memang mau membawa bocah hitam ini kencan – tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan melarang karena dia juga tidak berguna di sini."

"Aish!" Jongin terlihat gusar sambil menyiku Taemin yang hanya meringis menerimanya.

Dan satu hal yang Kyungsoo tahu sekarang, Jongin sama sekali tidak menceritakan pada siapa pun perihal putusnya mereka.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Tidak – aku juga akan latihan setelah ini." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum dan berharap Taemin tidak akan mendeteksinya – atau Jongin juga. "Aku hanya ingin meminta tanda tanganmu untuk proposal kolaborasi disnatalis tahun ini."

"Ah!" Taemin mengangguk, menerima tumpukan kertas dari Kyungsoo dan mencari _ballpoint_ di tasnya. "Kemarin Jonghyun sudah katakan padaku, katanya Jongdae yang akan menemuiku."

"Dia sedang ada urusan."

"Aku tahu kau sengaja kemari, tidak usah berpura-pura." Taemin mencibir sambil menorehkan tanda tangannya di kolom yang disediakan. Mengabaikan suasana canggung yang ia ciptakan untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Setelah selesai, Taemin menyerahkan proposal tersebut kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku berharap bisa berkolaborasi denganmu untuk tahun ini, Kyungsoo – tentu dengan Jongin juga."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo mengangguk samar. Memamerkan senyuman canggung untuk sahabat Jongin itu. "Terima kasih, Taemin. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendesah lega setelahnya. Bersyukur karena suasana canggung tadi berakhir. Tapi meski begitu, Kyungsoo masih merasakan keganjalan di hatinya. Kenapa Jongin tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Taemin soal hubungan mereka? Padahal Kyungsoo yakin kalau Taemin adalah orang pertama yang akan mengetahui apapun yang Jongin lakukan setiap harinya.

xxxxx

"Wah, hujan."

Kyungsoo mendongak begitu ia keluar dari ruang musik bersama Jinki – teman satu _club_ -nya yang mempunyai jadwal piket yang sama dengannya. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih ransel di punggungnya dan mencari payung di sana. Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ia lupa membawanya – payung miliknya masih tergeletak di meja belajarnya tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya sangat deras. Apa kau membawa payung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menggeleng pada Jinki. "Sepertinya aku melupakannya."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Biasanya kau selalu memperhatikan barang-barang bawaanmu." Jinki terlihat ikut prihatin. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau mau menunggu reda?"

"Kurasa akan lama." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil menatap langit melalui matanya yang menyipit. "Mungkin bisa reda malam nanti."

"Kau naik bus, 'kan? – oh, atau bersama kekasihmu?" Jinki terlihat melepas _blazzer_ seragamnya dan memposisikannya di kepala.

Kyungsoo sedikit meringis mendengar pertanyaan Jinki. "Bus."

"Di motorku ada jas hujan sebenarnya, tapi hanya satu. Aku pikir percuma kalau aku mengajakmu pulang bersama?" Jinki terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia sudah siap berlari dengan _blazzer_ -nya menuju _parking_ _area_ untuk mengambil motornya. "Atau kau mau kubelikan payung di minimarket?"

"Tidak perlu, Jinki." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lalu ia ikut melepas _blazzer_ -nya dan memposisikannya di atas kepala. "Sepertinya aku juga harus melakukan ini sampai halte."

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di sini, Kyung. Kau akan kebasahan nanti. Halte cukup jauh." Jinki memperingati.

"Tidak. Ayo kita lari bersama." Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras.

Jinki terlihat tidak setuju tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hitungan ketiga, _okay_?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Kyungsoo memposisikan kakinya untuk berlari begitu pun Jinki. Tapi langkah Kyungsoo terasa berat saat seseorang menahan tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Jongin di hadapannya – sedang mencekal lengannya dan membawanya ke rangkulannya yang hangat.

Persetan dengan Jinki yang sudah berlari jauh, Kyungsoo bahkan lupa cara untuk bernafas.

Katakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi di bawah hujan.

Katakan bahwa Kyungsoo hanya berhalusinasi.

Katakan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar terlalu berharap mantan kekasihnya menahannya saat ini.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menampik kenyataan ini.

"Kemana payungmu?" Suara Jongin memecahkan segala kebekuan yang Kyungsoo alami. Memaksa jantung Kyungsoo kembali berdetak setelah sekian detik terasa mati.

Kyungsoo mengerjap sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menarik lengannya setelah ia sadar bahwa Jongin memeluknya cukup erat. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menimpali pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain?"

"Aku meninggalkannya." Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia tidak suka saat Jongin mulai menunjukkan sisi dominannya seperti ini. Karena Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa menolak sama sekali. "Tidak sengaja." Imbuhnya.

"Lalu kau pikir kau akan berlari sampai halte dan membiarkan tubuhmu kebasahan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Memang apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Aku yakin kau masih menyimpan kontakku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mendecih. Sedikit menertawakan pertanyaan konyol dari yang lebih muda. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Jongin."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kita tidak pernah memutuskan hubungan kita– "

"Itu tidak akan merubah apapun, _Hyung_." Jongin menyela. Mulai melunakkan suaranya dan melembutkan tatapannya. "Tak akan ada yang berubah sama sekali."

Kyungsoo memperdalam tundukannya. Menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah tergenang air mata. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang, "Aku mau pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Jongin dengan cepat menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Membawanya dalam genggaman yang hangat – seperti dulu.

Dan Kyungsoo mungkin sudah gila karena bukannya menolak atau mempertahankan diri, ia malah membiarkan dirinya mengikuti Jongin.

Mengikuti kemana pujaan hatinya mengarah.

xxxxx

" _Hyung_."

Gerakan Kyungsoo mengaduk cokelat hangat terhenti saat mendengar suara Jongin memanggilnya. Kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan si pemilik suara berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Jongin baru saja mandi – tentu saja di rumahnya. Tadi Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memakai jas hujan Jongin satu-satunya sementara dirinya malah menerjang hujan. Bahkan buku-buku Jongin juga kebasahan dan sedang Kyungsoo keringkan.

"Oh – sudah selesai mandinya?" Kyungsoo mengangkat cangkir cokelat panasnya dan meletakannya ke atas meja makan. Lalu mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk segera meminumnya. "Cepat habiskan selagi panas."

"Terima kasih." Jongin menyengir lalu menarik kursi untuk ia duduki. Tangannya dengan cepat menangkup cangkir, membuat kehangatan perlahan merambat melalui tangannya. " _Hyung_ , apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku meminjam pakaian Ayahmu terus?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang membuat satu lagi cokelat panas, menoleh. "Ayah tidak masalah. Kau sudah sering memakai baju itu dan Ayah bahkan sudah lupa memilikinya."

"Ya – saking sering memakainya, aku juga jadi merasa pakaian ini milikku." Jongin menatap sebentar kaos cokelat bergaris putih yang ia pakai sekarang.

Deheman pelan terdengar saat Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memanas. Ini aneh, mereka hanya membicarakan tentang pakaian Ayah Kyungsoo yang sekarang dipakai Jongin tapi Kyungsoo malah memikirkan seberapa sering Jongin mampir ke rumahnya sampai Ayah Kyungsoo bisa melupakan pernah punya pakaian itu.

Dasar otak sialan.

" _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap sebelum menoleh sambil mengontrol dirinya. Tapi saking gugupnya, nada suaranya jadi terdengar ketus. "Apa?"

"Terima kasih masih mau menampungku di rumahmu." Jongin mengatakannya dengan kasual sebelum menyeruput cokelat panas di hadapannya perlahan-lahan. Tidak mengindahkan sama sekali efek yang Kyungsoo rasakan – dadanya seperti mau meledak.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo menahan senyumannya. Ia berbalik, membelakangi Jongin dengan terburu-buru. "Terima kasih juga masih mau memberiku tumpangan."

"Tidak masalah." Jongin menyahut dengan cepat, sangat berbeda dari apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Dan seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu semelankolis ini – memikirkan seberapa tenangnya Jongin, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah Jongin sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya sehingga bisa bersikap sebiasa itu?

"Aku sepertinya akan meminjam pakaian Ayahmu cukup lama, _Hyung_. Kalau sempat besok aku kembalikan atau lusa atau – ya sesempatku. Tak apa, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lagipula, Ayah tak akan mencarinya." Lalu ia menangkup cangkirnya sendiri. Tadinya ia berniat membawanya ke meja makan, bersama Jongin. Tapi kakinya terasa membeku – entah karena udara dingin atau sesuatu yang lain. "Setelah cokelatmu habis, pulanglah. Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Ya, _Hyung_. Aku juga ada urusan setelah ini."

Ia yang memintanya, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri yang merasa kecewa saat ia mendengar sahutan Jongin di belakang punggungnya.

xxxxx

Kyungsoo pergi ke kantin bersama Junmyeon di jam makan siang. Kyungsoo mengabaikan seragam Jongin karena ia pikir perutnya benar-benar sedang tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar. Tapi sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari – barangkali menemukan Jongin di kantin.

"Kau seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya." Komentar Junmyeon yang melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo sibuk sendiri di tempatnya.

Mengedik, Kyungsoo berbalik menekuni mangkuk _bibimbab_ -nya. "Makan saja, jangan terlalu banyak bicara."

" _Sunbae-nim_?"

Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berpandangan sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan mereka menemukan seorang lelaki berwajah oriental – seperti bukan wajah Korea – berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

"Ada apa?" Junmyeon yang menyahut.

"Bolehkah aku dan teman-temanku bergabung di meja ini? Kurasa semua meja– " Si wajah oriental mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, begitu pun Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo sebelum. " –sudah penuh."

Junmyeon melirik Kyungsoo, meminta pendapat. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae_." Si junior membungkuk sopan dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong, sebelah Junmyeon. "Teman-temanku – ada tiga – masih mengambil makanannya."

"Heum." Junmyeon hanya berdehem, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan makanannya, sementara Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. "Soo, cepat habiskan makan siangmu. Ingat Baek _Saem_ meminta kita kembali sepuluh menit sebelum _bell_ masuk."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Iya, Junmyeon."

"Oh! Wonwoo! Di sini!"

Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon ikut menoleh saat si junior yang menumpang tiba-tiba berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seperti sedang memanggil seseorang. Junmyeon ikut memandangi kemana arah pandang si junior dan menemukan dua lelaki serta satu perempuan sedang mengarah ke meja mereka.

Kyungsoo juga menatap mereka, tapi kemudian mata _doe_ -nya melebar begitu saja.

Masih segar di ingatannya, tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan gadis itu – yang sedang berjalan bersama dua lelaki, temannya – adalah orang yang sama dengan yang membuat Kyungsoo mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin.

Rasanya sangat familiar, meski Kyungsoo baru melihatnya satu kali. Bagaimana cara gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, cara tersenyumnya, bahkan caranya menyisipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga – Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya.

Dan suara Jongin yang mengalun di memorinya, sama sekali tidak membantu apapun.

" _ **Namanya Jung Soojung."**_

Mendadak saja Kyungsoo merasa perutnya sakit – atau dadanya yang sakit. Maka ia melepaskan sendoknya begitu saja dan berdiri dari kursinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Soo? Ada apa?" Junmyeon bertanya heran.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya sebelum pergi dengan sebuah gumaman yang entah didengar atau tidak. "Aku duluan."

xxxxx

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo bertumpu pada pintu _locker_ -nya yang terbuka. Ia mendesah – ia melupakan seragam Jongin, sungguh. Lupa yang benar-benar lupa – salahkan saja si gadis yang mengacaukan _mood_ -nya saat makan siang tadi. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo bingung harus memberikan _paper bag_ itu pada siapa. Lagipula, sepertinya ia tidak melihat Jongin di mana pun.

Kyungsoo meraih _paper bag_ itu, berniat membawanya pulang dan memberikan pada Jongin besok aja – atau kalau bertemu dengan Taemin, Minho atau Mingyu maka –

Ah, Mingyu.

Bocah kelas satu yang kelebihan hormon kuadrat – karena dia juga tinggi dan juga berkulit gelap seperti Jongin – itu kebetulan saja sedang mengarah ke sini. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cukup akrab dengan Mingyu – memang siapa yang tidak akrab dengan bocah terlalu ceria itu? – tapi kenapa rasanya canggung sekali untuk memanggilnya?

"Eung – M-Mingyu!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu saat Mingyu yang melihatnya terlihat bingung. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

"Woah!" Mingyu berlari mendekat dan itu adalah kata pertama yang Kyungsoo dengar. "Kakak ipar!"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Seharusnya ia memperingatkan Mingyu sejak awal untuk tidak terus-terusan memanggilnya seperti itu. "Kau ini apa-apaan? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Dan yang ditegur malah tertawa konyol. "Ada apa Jongin _'s Hyung_?"

"Yak!"

"Oke, sori-sori." Mingyu menyerah dengan _peace-sign_ di samping wajahnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Hyung_?"

"Aku sebenarnya berencana mengembalikan pakaian Jongin – dia kemarin mengantarku ke rumah saat hujan deras jadi bajunya dikeringkan di rumahku – tapi kurasa aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini." Kyungsoo sedikit berdehem saat tatapan Mingyu terlihat fokus mendengarkannya. Juga sedikit meruntuki diri sendiri saat kalimatnya barusan terdengar sangat ambigu – kenapa pula ia harus menjelaskan sedetail itu, sih? "Mungkin aku bisa menitipkannya padamu?"

"Eh?" Mingyu terlihat heran melihat _paper bag_ yang Kyungsoo sodorkan padanya. "Memangnya _Hyung_ tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu – apa?"

"Jongin _Hyung_ tidak berangkat hari ini. Semalaman dia demam – dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti itu."

"J-Jongin sakit?"

"Yeah – sepertinya kau harus sedikit santai, _Hyung_." Mingyu memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan, seperti mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk mengontrol kelopaknya yang melebar beberapa persen. "Tadi malam Ibu sudah mengompresnya, dokter juga sudah datang . Jadi kurasa hari ini hanya cukup istirahat dan Jongin _Hyung_ akan kembali ke sekolah besok."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, tentu saja. Sejurus tadi Kyungsoo sempat khawatir mengingat seberapa jarang Jongin sakit selama ini. Dan tentu saja menjadi kabar super buruk saat orang jarang sakit tiba-tiba memilih absen dari sekolah. Kyungsoo sempat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat Jongin kehujanan kemarin.

" _Hyung_ , apakah aku masih harus membawa itu?" Mingyu merujuk pada _paper bag_ di tangan kanan Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian ia mendapatkan gelengan dari yang lebih tua.

"Apakah Ibu dan Ayahmu ada di rumah?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik yang membuat Mingyu berpikir sejenak.

"Seharusnya pulang tengah malam. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. "Terima kasih, Mingyu. Aku duluan."

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, sama-sama." Mingyu masih heran saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi Mingyu hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya sembari terus melanjutkan langkahnya ke koridor kelas dua.

xxxxx

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya seraya meletakkan senampan bubur hangat ke atas nakas. Ia sudah berada di kamar Jongin sekarang. Benar, bocah itu sedang sakit. Kyungsoo bahkan masih bisa melihat plester kompres di dahinya. Jadi maksud Mingyu mengompres Jongin bukan dengan air hangat dan lap lembut melainkan dengan plester kompres?

Memangnya Jongin bayi?

Dan Kyungsoo semakin kesal saat Jongin yang seharusnya tertidur pulas, malah duduk sambil bermain ponsel di atas kasurnya yang berantakan. Ditambah lagi barusan Jongin memanggilnya tanpa ' _Hyung'_.

"Aku ini seniormu, Jongin." Kyungsoo memperingatkan sambil melepaskan tas ke atas sofa. Pun dengan paper bag berisi seragam Jongin yang sudah disetrika semalam. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan seragammu. Kebetulan aku melewati penjual bubur, mungkin saja kau belum makan."

"Kupikir kau mau menjengukku."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Tapi kau baru saja meletakkan tasmu, _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo mendecih. Menatap tasnya sejenak sebelum beralih kembali pada Jongin yang menyengir di tempatnya. "Untuk apa dijenguk? Kau terlihat sangat sehat sampai bisa bermain ponsel seserius itu."

"Aku hanya sedang bosan." Jongin langsung mengunci ponselnya dan membenamkannya di antara tumpukan selimut dan sprei. " _Hyung_ , aku hanya demam biasa – dan sedikit flu. Aku sudah minum obat semalam, jadi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Memang siapa yang khawatir?" Kyungsoo mendengus.

Jongin menyengir lagi. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal. Lalu ia meraih nampan bubur dan meletakannya di pangkuan Jongin secara paksa. "Minum obat itu tiga kali sehari, bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sembuh kalau hanya meminumnya semalam?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai obat."

"Tidak ada orang yang menyukainya." Kyungsoo menghardik dengan suara tinggi. Kemudian ia memijat pangkal hidungnya sendiri. "Tadi siang kau makan apa?"

"Eum – sebenarnya, aku hanya makan roti tadi pagi."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo memijat hidungnya sekali lagi.

Jongin meringis, "Kau tahu Ibu pergi semalam, juga Ayah. Dan Mingyu bangun kesiangan, padahal dia lebih bisa memasak dibanding aku."

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan buburnya – meski aneh sekali makan bubur sore-sore begini." Kyungsoo mencicit di akhir. Lalu menyesali dirinya sendiri yang malah membeli bubur bukannya sup hangat atau sejenisnya. "Setelah ini minum obatmu dan istirahatlah. Jangan bermain ponsel terus atau kau akan mati lama kelamaan."

"Jahat sekali." Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya. Membuat ekspresi tersakiti yang dibuat-buat.

Dan Kyungsoo tentu saja mengabaikan itu. "Aku harus pergi ke tempat les. Tapi jangan coba-coba membuang makanannya."

"Heum, padahal masih ingin bersama _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Membiarkan Jongin bergelayut di lengannya. Sementara jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di wajahnya. "Jongin – lepaskan."

Dan Kyungsoo menyesal karena Jongin benar-benar melepaskannya.

"Aku – pergi dulu." Kyungsoo bangkit dari kasur Jongin yang terasa hangat – sepertinya karena suhu badan pemiliknya. Lalu meraih tasnya di atas sofa dan memakainya tanpa berbalik.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Kyungsoo baru akan meraih pegangan pintu sebelum ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah Jongin yang benar-benar menghadap padanya.

"Tidak bisakah tinggal lebih lama?"

Katakan saja Kyungsoo gila. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menegakkan dagunya, menolak Jongin mentah-mentah. Tapi Kyungsoo malah mematung seperti idiot di pintu kamar mantan kekasihnya.

xxxxx

Mangkuk berisi sup jamur yang masih mengepulkan asap panas sudah tersaji di hadapan Jongin. Tentu saja Kyungsoo yang membuatnya – malah Kyungsoo harus ke minimarket dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat semua itu. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu Jongin menandaskan buburnya.

"Padahal aku tidak bilang sedang kelaparan." Jongin berujar setelah Kyungsoo menyodorkan sendok untuknya. Dahinya sudah terbebas dari plester turun panas yang membuatnya seperti bayi. Dan kini mereka sudah duduk di ruang tengah alih-alih terus menerus berada di tempat tidur. "Tapi terimakasih, Jongin' _s_."

Kyungsoo berdecak. Terlalu malas menanggapi Jongin yang kadar kegombalannya sudah di atas rata-rata. "Kau harus menghabiskannya. Aku sudah rela membolos les untuk melakukan ini."

"Tentu saja." Jongin tersenyum sebelum mulai menyuap sup jamur buatan Kyungsoo. Ia terduduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki yang bersila. Selimutnya tersampir di bahu dan melingkar sampai menutupi kakinya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Jongin benar-benar seperti pasien sementara Kyungsoo adalah perawat pribadinya.

Kyungsoo terdiam selagi Jongin menikmati makanannya. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah untuk mengerling ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di atas televisi. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pulang. Ini sudah hampir jam delapan."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi." Jongin ikut menilik jam. "Sebentar lagi Mingyu pulang."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu dari tadi."

"Seharusnya bocah itu memang pulang jam enam."

Kyungso mengernyit. "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Ayolah – aku sedang sakit, kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan bocah itu?" Dan Kyungsoo memukul lututnya dengan kepalan tangan. Jongin meringis padanya, "Dia tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Bocah nakal itu memang sering pulang telat."

"Tapi kau kakaknya, Kim Jongin."

"Dan kau kakak iparnya, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku pulang!"

Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya. Bersyukur karena rona kemerahan di pipinya terinterupsi oleh Mingyu yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Jadi dengan cepat ia meraih tasnya dan menghadang Mingyu yang baru saja melepas sepatu.

"Oh! Kakak ipar di sini?!"

"Yak!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal. Kenapa kakak beradik ini suka sekali menggodanya? "Jangan lepas sepatumu. Cepat antar aku pulang."

"Aku baru saja pulang." Mingyu merengut tapi melihat delikan Kyungsoo padanya, Mingyu kembali memakai sepatunya yang sudah ia lepas. "Apa boleh buat? Aku harus berbakti pada kakak ipar 'ka – aarrghh! Ampun _Hyung_ , ampun!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitannya dari lengan Mingyu saat bocah itu mengaduh kesakitan. Dan sejurus kemudian Jongin datang sambil bersilang dada sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei bocah! Kenapa baru sampai rumah?" Jongin langsung menodong Mingyu dengan pertanyaan.

Mingyu mengedik, "Ada suatu hal yang harus kuurus, _Hyung_."

"Urusan apa?"

"Urusan hati." Mingyu memasang senyuman aneh yang membuat Jongin memutar bola mata. "Tak perlu banyak bertanya, _Hyung_ -ku yang tidak lebih tampan dariku. Aku hanya perlu mengantar _Princess_ Do Kyungsoo pul – argh!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh-aneh!" Kyungsoo menghardik.

"Iya _Hyung_." Mingyu merengut. Memegangi lengannya yang memerah. "Ya sudah, ayo kuantar."

"Hati-hati, Jongin' _s_."

"Kau mau kucubit juga?"

"Ah – tidak, terima kasih."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu ia mengikuti Mingyu keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim itu. Kyungsoo menerima helm yang Mingyu sodorkan padanya sembari menunggu adik Jongin itu menyiapkan sepeda motornya.

Baru saja Mingyu bersiap men- _starter_ motornya, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang.

Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo harap bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Soojung _Noona_?"

TO BE CONTINUED

PS(s) :

Nge-feel-kah? Jujur ini diketik berhari-hari karena aku agak kehilangan feel di tengah-tengah Dan ini nggak se-melo chap 1-nya.

Kurang fokus kayaknya ke KaiSoo-nya ya? Kebanyakan pemeran pembantu di chap ini

Perasaan Kyungsoo harusnya udah kegambar semua di sini, tapi kayaknya failed

Next adalah Meanie dari sudut pandang Wonwoo. Tapi di sini sama sekali nggak disinggung hubungan Meanie, ya? aku bingung mau nge-spoilernya sebenernya. Tapi Wonwoo udah muncul meski cuma nama :v

Aku sengaja emang, ngambil sudut pandang dari para Uke. Jadi kesannya para Seme yang brengsek. Padahal – belum tentu :p

Aku suka Jung Soojung, btw (suka mbak Jung Sooyeon juga). Dan aku salah satu pendukung KaiStal juga. Jadi sori – untuk berbagai alasan :v

Love, Arilalee


	3. ABUSE - MEANIE

**Unseen Bound**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang mereka tahu, cinta itu tidak selalu harus ditandai dengan suatu ikatan. Tapi tanpa sadar, mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain.**

 **Arilalee present**

Title : Unseen Bound

Author : Arilalee

Genre : Romance, lil-angst, school-life

Cast : 2MIN, Meanie, KaiSoo

Support Cast : SHINee, Seventeen, EXO, Lee Joon, Krystal, Ravi, Timotheo, Lee Yoobi

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo, dramatisasi berlebihan, OOC, perubahan usia

Notes : SHINee dan EXO kecuali Sehun dan Kai kelas tiga. Sehun, Kai kelas dua. Seventeen hyung line ( , Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi) kelas dua. Seventeen dongsaeng line (Dokyeom, Mingyu, The8, Seungkwan, Vernon, Dino) kelas satu.

Setiap seri, main cast-nya berbeda. Tergantung yang akan disertakan dalam judul. Polanya selalu sama, misal chapter 1 2min, chapter 2 kaisoo, chapter 3 meanie, chapter 4 2min, chapter 5 kaisoo, chapter 6 meanie, dan seterusnya.

Buat yang Cuma pengen baca otp-nya aja, lompat-lompat chapter ngga apa-apa. Karena mereka punya kisah masing-masing yang meski berhubungan tetep nggak membingungkan (semoga) buat dibaca per-pairing.

UNSEEN BOUND

FILE 3

MEANIE : ABUSE

" _ **Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengharapkan akan ada seseorang yang datang dengan cinta sebesar ini padaku. Sebelum semuanya terlambat – menjadi semakin rumit, angkat tanganmu ; menyerahlah. Dan berbaliklah. Tinggalkan aku sekarang. Perlukah kulayangkan semua caci makiku untukmu?" – Jeon Wonwoo.**_

xxxxx

"Dia datang lagi."

Seharusnya Wonwoo tidak usah mempedulikan tiga kata yang barusan Kwon Soonyoung bisikkan padanya. Karena saat Wonwoo mendongak – ia menyesal telah melakukannya – mata sipitnya langsung menangkap sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang-sekarang ini. Atau selama-lamanya.

"Selamat pagi, Wonwoo _Sunbae_." Sosok itu mendekat dan meletakkan sesuatu di meja Wonwoo – itu susu kotak stroberi dan _sandwich_ dengan isian daging asap – seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. "Sarapan?"

Namanya Kim Mingyu. Masih kelas sepuluh tapi tubuhnya tinggi keterlaluan. Mungkin itu kenapa bocah dengan taring berlebih itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Sialnya, Mingyu–yang–selalu–jadi–pusat–perhatian terus-menerus berada di sekitar Wonwoo, yang sama sekali tidak suka perhatian.

Apalagi perhatian berlebihan yang selalu dilakukan si junior tersebut selama belakangan ini.

"Berhenti memamerkan taringmu, Kim. Kau terlihat seperti _werewolf_." Soonyoung menunjuk wajah si junior sambil menyiku Wonwoo secara main-main. Lalu ia tertawa sendiri – dan itu membuat pagi Wonwoo semakin buruk saja.

"Wonwoo _Sunbae_ ," Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo lagi setelah tadi diabaikan – atau tepatnya selalu diabaikan.

Wonwoo mendelikan mata sipitnya ke arah Mingyu yang membungkuk ke arah mejanya dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Tapi sejurus kemudian Wonwoo mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah deretan huruf yang tercetak pada buku di hadapannya – dia memang kutubuku.

Tapi si bocah Kim itu tampak tak gentar. "Bagaimana dengan makan bersama siang nanti?"

"Astaga, Kim. Menyerah sajalah." Lee Jihoon – teman Wonwoo yang lain – tiba-tiba mengeraskan suaranya. Membuat Wonwoo agak meliriknya meski berakhir lagi pada bukunya. "Kau tidak akan bisa menghasilkan apa-apa dengan selalu bersikap aneh seperti ini. Jadi pergilah."

"Aku tidak bicara pada Jihoon _Sunbae_." Mingyu menjawabnya dengan senyuman menjengkelkan.

Kali ini Soonyoung yang menyahut, "Lalu kau bicara pada siapa? Apakah pada bayanganmu sendiri?" Lalu si Kwon tertawa lagi.

Dan kepala Wonwoo semakin berdenyut mendengarnya.

Jadi tak ada alasan bagi Wonwoo untuk terus bertahan di kelas tak menyenangkan itu. Ia berdiri dengan satu gerakan kasar yang membuat kursi dan mejanya bergeser – juga Soonyoung yang terlonjak sampai tawanya tertelan begitu saja. Lalu ia mengambil langkah memutar melalui deretan samping mejanya dan meninggalkan kelas dengan membawa serta buku dalam genggamannya.

Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin kepalanya meledak di hari sepagi ini.

xxxxx

Dan di sinilah Wonwoo sekarang. Duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan dan menghadapi setumpuk buku – yang terdiri entah empat atau lima, Wonwoo agak lupa – di atas meja. Matanya yang berbingkai kacamata bulat terlihat fokus mengeksplor tiap halaman buku. Tidak sadar saja kalau dia sudah melakukan ini sejak setengah jam yang lalu – dan itu artinya sebentar lagi _bell_ masuk berbunyi.

"Tidak ke kelas?"

Wonwoo mendongak dan menemukan Wen Junhui di hadapannya. Pria berkebangsaan China itu terlihat menenteng dua buah buku di satu tangannya sementara tangan lainnya memegang sebuah kartu – itu kartu perpustakaan, Wonwoo sudah hafal.

"Baru saja ingin." Wonwoo menyahut seadanya. Lalu menumpuk buku yang tadi dibacanya setelah menyelipkan satu pembatas berwarna kuning cerah. Dan tanpa berkata-kata apa pun lagi Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan di samping Junhui yang juga teman sekelasnya.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah lama berada di perpustakaan. Aku sampai di kelas dan kursimu sudah kosong."

Wonwoo mengangguk setelah menoleh sekilas pada pemuda Wen. "Cukup lama – sudah satu setengah buku kuhabiskan." Ia mengerling tumpukan buku di dekapannya.

"Kurasa kau tidak sekutubuku ini sebelumnya – maksudku, kau terlihat terlalu kutubuku akhir-akhir ini." Junhui memanjangkan kalimatnya, seperti berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya. "Koreksi kalau aku salah, biasanya kau hanya pergi ke perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat siang. Tapi belakangan ini kau jadi pergi ke sana setiap ada kesempatan."

"Apakah terlihat buruk?" Wonwoo menimpali sebuah pertanyaan pada Junhui alih-alih mengoreksi seperti yang diminta. "Apakah menjadi sekutubuku itu menjadi sangat buruk?"

"Yaah," Junhui mengedik. "Tidak juga."

Wonwoo menunduk. Mengamati langkah sepatunya sendiri yang beradu dengan lantai putih koridor. Membuatnya agak tidak fokus dan harus terkesiap saat Junhui memperingatkan dirinya untuk mengambil langkah ke kiri – itu letak kelasnya.

Selanjutnya Wonwoo hanya harus benar-benar berbelok di deretan meja pertama dan menemukan tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja baris ke tiga. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Junhui berbicara sebelum memisahkan diri ke deretannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat buruk. Hanya saja, kurasa bocah Kim itu tidak selamanya bisa ditoleransi hanya dengan berlari ke perpustakaan. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan menyusulmu juga ke tempat kekuasaanmu itu."

Dan Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus membekukan langkahnya sejenak setelah senyuman simpul Junhui di akhir kalimatnya. Padahal untuk apa Wonwoo memikirkan kalimat itu? Dia Jeon Wonwoo, 'kan? Si datar dan kutubuku nomor satu yang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada bocah Kim yang sedang disebut-sebut.

Tapi nyatanya, Wonwoo malah membeku lagi saat menemukan kotak susu stroberi dan _sandwich_ daging asap masih tergeletak manis di atas mejanya.

Sekarang Wonwoo pikir kepalanya akan meledak – lagi.

xxxxx

Semua kesialan ini (Wonwoo selalu menyebutnya seperti itu) berawal sejak satu bulan lalu – kalau tidak salah. Sejak Wonwoo diseret Kwon Soonyoung untuk menonton seleksi anggota tim inti klub basket sekolah. Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa penyeleksian dilakukan setelah tiba di semester dua, bukankah seharusnya di awal-awal tahun ajaran baru? Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli karena ia hanya harus duduk di kursi penonton dan fokus pada bukunya – selagi Soonyoung mengomentari apa-apa saja yang terjadi di lapangan sana.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Jihoon saja?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Soonyoung setelah ia agak pusing mendengar teriakan aneh para wanita berpom-pom di pinggir lapangan.

Soonyoung menyengir, "Jihoon – kau tahu sendiri dia sibuk dengan klub-nya."

"Aku juga sibuk – kau tahu itu."

"Kau hanya sibuk membaca, Jeon Wonwoo. Jadi sebaiknya kau sibuk membaca lagi saja, kenapa malah sibuk bertanya?"

Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan konyol Soonyoung – atau memang Wonwoo enggan menjawabnya sama sekali ; karena sekali lagi itu konyol – sebuah bola oranye menggelinding ke arah sisi lapangan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ke arah kaki Wonwoo.

Ingatkan Wonwoo bahwa ia berada di sisi lapangan basket sekarang. Di kursi paling depan. Paling depan dari yang terdepan – salahkan Soonyoung yang menyeretnya.

Wonwoo masih memandangi bola berbintil itu saat suara sepatu berlari terdengar mengarah padanya. Soonyoung menyikunya sementara Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya – dan menutupi sinar matahari langsung dengan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Sunbae_." Suara si anggota klub basket terlihat menggema begitu saja. Wonwoo sempat berpikir kalau pria itu adalah seniornya – karena tubuhnya tinggi sekali, sumpah – tapi melihat pria itu belum memakai seragam resmi tim basket – dan dia memanggil Wonwoo dengan embel-embel _Sunbae_ – membuat Wonwoo mematahkan pemikirannya sendiri.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan tidak tertarik untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia sudah hampir kembali tenggelam pada bukunya, membiarkan si junior merunduk mengambil bola di dekat kakinya, andai saja pria tinggi itu tidak mengajaknya bicara lagi.

" _Sunbae_ , bisa kita bicara setelah ini?" Pria itu membuat Wonwoo mendongak lagi padanya. Dan sekarang ia sedang menyelipkan sebuah senyuman lebar yang membuat Wonwoo khawatir itu akan membuat wajahnya robek. Tapi kekhawatiran Wonwoo berubah menjadi runtukkan kesialan saat bocah itu menambahkan, "Kurasa aku tertarik padamu, _Sunbae_."

Dan sudah bisa ditebak kalau reaksi Wonwoo hanyalah datar – sedatar permukaan buku yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana – tanpa berniat memberikan jawaban apa pun, yang Wonwoo pikir bisa membuat si bocah itu berpikir ulang untuk berurusan dengannya. Tapi Wonwoo malah benar-benar mendapati bocah itu menahannya di koridor lantai dasar seusai acara penyeleksian.

"Aku serius tentang 'aku tertarik padamu, _Sunbae'_ yang tadi." Pria yang lebih tinggi terlihat tidak sabaran untuk berbicara. Berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang hanya menatap pria itu di balik kacamatanya yang sesekali melorot – bukan karena hidungnya, tapi karena Wonwoo baru mengganti kacamatanya beberapa Minggu yang lalu, masih penyesuaian – tanpa berniat mengatakan apa-apa. "Tapi kurasa seharusnya kita berkenalan lebih dulu. Aku Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo masih tak menjawab, juga tidak mau repot-repot menjabat tangan si bocah yang terulur padanya. "Kurasa kau sudah membaca _name-tag_ ku sejak tadi."

"Yeah – sebenarnya." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya. Agak canggung karena ternyata si _Sunbae_ bersikap sangat dingin.

Sedikit tersenyum culas – dalam hati – Wonwoo yakin kalau Mingyu akan mundur setelah tahu seberapa ketus dirinya. Baru saja Wonwoo akan bersorak-sorai – lagi-lagi dalam hati – saat si junior malah meraih tangan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam menggantung di sisi tubuhnya.

Wonwoo berusaha – sekeras mungkin – untuk memelototi Mingyu yang malah memamerkan taring-taringnya yang terlihat kelebihan kalsium. Dan belum sempat Wonwoo menampar tangan kurangajar si adik kelas, bocah bermarga Kim itu sudah melontarkan kalimat super menjengkelkan yang membuat Wonwoo harus memasang sirine anti Kim Mingyu mulai saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan Minggu ini?"

xxxxx

"Kau melamun?"

Wonwoo tidak terlalu kaget saat Jihoon datang menghampirinya dan menumpukan setengah bobot tubuhnya – yang mungil – ke meja.

"Tidak." Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia tidak akan pernah mengaku kalau kenangan – oh, adakah kata yang lebih tidak menjijikkan dibanding ini? – tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan si bocah bertaring dari kelas 1-3.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" Itu Junhui yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikut mengerubungi meja Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk, menatap kedua teman sekelasnya. "Kebetulan aku lapar." Lalu beralih pada Soonyoung yang kelihatan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau, Soon?" Junhui yang mewakili pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kebetulan aku harus ke ruang latihan, mengambil sesuatu." Soonyoung dengan gusar mulai bangkit dari kursi. "Aku menyusul."

Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga sekarang, di kantin yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Junhui sudah lebih dulu mengambil pesanannya – dia adalah anggota klub tari, mungkin itu kenapa dia cukup fleksibel untuk memotong antrean tanpa diteriaki oleh siswa lain ; kemungkinan kedua karena dia terlalu tampan untuk diteriaki – sementara Wonwoo dan Jihoon masih berdiri dalam antrean dengan nampan kosong.

"Kelihatannya semua meja penuh." Junhui menggumam seraya menghampiri dua teman sekelasnya. "Haruskah aku cari tempat yang pas untuk kita bertiga?"

Wonwoo meneleng sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Berempat, Jun. Kau tidak lihat Jihoon menemukan temannya?"

Junhui menoleh ke arah Jihoon – yang berdiri di depan Wonwoo – yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita. Junhui kenal wanita itu, namanya Jung Soojung, gadis cantik dari kelas 2-2 yang juga teman Jihoon di klub musik. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencari empat kursi kosong."

Junhui pergi setelah Wonwoo memberinya anggukan persetujuan.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi kelaparan kritis, mungkin ia tidak akan berada di sini – melainkan di perpustakaan. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan. Juga tidak menurunkan ego untuk menyantap saja sandwich daging asap yang kelihatan masih baru tadi pagi.

Kenapa jadi terkesan menyesal seperti ini?

"Mana Junhui?" Jihoon bertanya setelah mereka bertiga – dirinya, Wonwoo dan Soojung – sudah membawa makanan pada nampan masing-masing.

Wonwoo sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya, "Mencarikan tempat untuk kita. Kau melihatnya?"

Jihoon ikut mengedarkan pandangan, begitu pun Soojung. Lalu Jihoon menyiku lelaki yang lebih tinggi saat menemukan Junhui sedang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh! Wonwoo! Di sini!"

"Kenapa dia berteriak di tempat seperti ini, astaga." Jihoon menggerutu sementara Wonwoo hanya berjalan menuju meja dimana Junhui berada. Soojung juga hanya membuntuti dua pria itu tanpa banyak bicara. Lagipula, dia hanya ada urusan dengan Jihoon – masalah klub musik, tentu saja.

Wonwoo sampai di meja dan baru menyadari saat dua orang yang tadi mendiami meja yang sama dengan Junhui mulai beranjak. Wonwoo bukan orang sepenasaran itu untuk bertanya – terlebih pada kakak kelas tak dikenal.

"Bukankah itu Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ dari kelas 3-3?" Jihoon kembali bersuara. Ia sudah duduk di sebelah Soojung yang berhadapan dengan Junhui.

Wonwoo menggeleng tidak tahu saat Jihoon menatapnya, pun begitu dengan Junhui. Tapi Soojung yang duduk di samping Jihoon hanya diam saja alih-alih menjawab saat ditatap oleh tiga laki-laki di sekelilingnya. Dan seperti dewi fortuna berpihak pada Soojung – dia terlihat benar-benar tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar secara tersirat dari tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya – seseorang hadir di meja mereka dan menarik atensi keseluruhannya dengan sangat baik.

"Wonwoo _Sunbae_ ,"

Dan Wonwoo benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak sarapan kali ini.

"Aish, bocah ini lagi." Junhui terlihat mendengus sambil memakan menu makan siangnya. Terlihat mencoba menyindir Mingyu – yang sekarang memasang senyuman bodoh sambil duduk di samping Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya – barangkali adik kelasnya itu akan merasa malu dan segera enyah.

Bukan apa-apa, Junhui juga kesal kalau terus-menerus melihat wajah itu selama beberapa kali dalam sehari.

"Jangan pergi dulu." Mingyu berujar dengan nada panik saat ia melihat Wonwoo mulai bergerak untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Dan ia tidak peduli saat Junhui terlihat kesal karena ucapannya diabaikan. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan Wonwoo _Sunbae_ makan siang dengan baik." Lalu ia meletakkan sepiring apel yang sudah dikupas ke atas nampan Wonwoo dengan kasual.

Wonwoo mendengus sambil melirik Mingyu yang masih saja tersenyum seperti idiot di sampingnya. Tapi kemudian Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan malah menangkap Jihoon dan Junhui yang berbisik-bisik menyebalkan.

Kaki Wonwoo sudah hampir menendang meja dan akan beranjak, tapi Mingyu lebih dulu melakukannya. Ia berdiri dan membuat tubuh tinggi menjulangnya terlihat semakin tinggi saja. Mingyu sedikit membungkuk ke arah meja dan hal itu membuat hidung Wonwoo menghirup aroma Mingyu terlalu banyak.

Wonwoo menoleh – lebih tepatnya mendelik tajam pada Mingyu yang malah tertawa bodoh.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Wonwoo _Sunbae_ yang manis." Lalu pergi dengan lambaian tangan kekanakkan yang membuat Jihoon berlagak ingin muntah.

Wonwoo mengerling pada piring kertas berisi potongan apel yang kini bersebelahan dengan minuman dinginnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas Wonwoo tidak tahu harus memperlakukan apel itu seperti apa. Tapi kemudian ia bersyukur karena Junhui berinisiatif untuk mengambil sepotong dan membagikannya pada Jihoon serta Soojung.

"Aku tidak melihat ada apel tadi." Jihoon mengatakannya setelah ikut memakan apel yang diberikan Junhui.

"Biasanya buah akan habis dalam lima menit pertama." Soojung berujar sambil ikut mengambil sepotong apel dari piring yang Jihoon sodorkan. "Dia cukup beruntung mendapatkan ini – atau mungkin sengaja melakukannya dengan datang secepat mungkin ke kantin?"

Wonwoo berdehem. Melanjutkan aksi makan siangnya dan langsung menggeleng saat Junhui berniat memberikan sisa potongan apel padanya. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli kalau Mingyu sengaja datang secepat mungkin ke kantin hanya untuk sepiring apel?

xxxxx

"Ini buku-bukunya, Wonwoo- _haksaeng_."

"Terima kasih, _Saem_."

Wonwoo mendengus. Memandangi tumpukan buku cetak Bahasa Inggris yang harus ia bawa ke kelas. Bukannya Wonwoo tidak sanggup, ia hanya tidak yakin – apakah ia bisa berjalan dengan benar kalau tumpukannya setinggi ini?

Wonwoo menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya dan tentu saja tidak akan menemukan siapa-siapa. Yeah, lagipula sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Jadi kecil kemungkinan Wonwoo akan menemukan seorang pembolos di perpustakaan – kecuali di ruang kesehatan atau _rooftop_ , seharusnya. Jadi mau tidak mau Wonwoo mengangkat semuanya sendirian. Mungkin mulai besok ia akan meminta Soonyoung menemaninya kalau diminta guru mengambil buku cetak lagi.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Wonwoo mulai berjalan di koridor. Buku-buku itu tidak terlalu berat, tapi cukup merepotkan karena Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat ke depan dengan benar. Wajahnya harus mengintip melewati tumpukan buku dari sisi kanan atau kiri – dan sumpah, itu cukup membuat lehernya pegal.

Langkah Wonwoo melambat saat ia sadar kalau sebentar lagi ia harus menaiki tangga. Siapa sebenarnya arsitek yang membuat perpustakaan berada di lantai dasar dan kelasnya berada di lantai atas? Bagus, Wonwoo mulai gila karena ia meruntuki si arsitek yang bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam pelajaran sama sekali.

Mungkin Wonwoo benar-benar harus mengajak Soonyoung kalau ia disuruh mengambil buku lagi. Juga mengajak Junhui dan Jihoon sekaligus agar tugasnya semakin ringan.

Atau lagi, mengajak –

GREP

"Kenapa _Sunbae_ membawa semua ini sendirian?"

– Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh dengan sedikit dongakan – Mingyu sangat tinggi dibanding anak kelas sepuluh lainnya, omong-omong – dan menemukan wajah Mingyu yang kelihatan lebih serius dari biasanya. Wonwoo bahkan bisa melihat kerutan di dahi si adik kelas yang sekarang membawakan tiga per empat bagian dari tumpukan – merepotkan – buku yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ini jam pelajaran, kenapa berada di sini?" Wonwoo enggan menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dan malah melempari pertanyaan lain dengan ketus. Lalu sejurus kemudian ia menyesal telah bertanya.

"Mungkin karena takdir? Sepertinya Tuhan sengaja mempertemukan kita, _Sunbae_."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya, memimpin langkah si adik kelas yang masih mengekorinya sambil sesekali tersenyum cerah. Sedikit heran kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah dengan hanya membawa seperempat bagian tumpukan buku – tapi persetan dengan itu.

"Apakah Jin _Saem_ yang meminta _Sunbae_ melakukan ini?" Mingyu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Wonwoo dengan mudah – dan Wonwoo sedang mengutuk tinggi badan Mingyu yang berlebih itu – sambil terus mencoba menggali topik perbincangan agar kebersamaannya dengan Wonwoo bisa sedikit lebih membekas dibanding pertemuan biasanya. "Kenapa beliau tega sekali pada orang semanis dirimu?"

"Sebaiknya hentikan omong kosongmu atau kau kutendang ke bawah sana." Wonwoo mengancam sambil menunjuk dinding kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan lapangan basket dari lantai dua.

Alih-alih merasa takut, Mingyu malah terkekeh renyah sambil terus mengimbangi langkah Wonwoo yang terburu-buru. Tapi sekarang ia bungkam – hanya sesekali tersenyum lebar sampai rasanya pipinya kebas – seperti kemauan kakak kelas kesayangannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas Wonwoo. Wonwoo melirik bocah di sampingnya yang terlihat berinisiatif membuka pintu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kaki Wonwoo melangkah mendekat, menghentikan gerakan Mingyu.

"Sampai sini saja. Kembalilah ke kelasmu." Wonwoo memerintah sambil mengisyaratkan pada Mingyu untuk kembali meletakkan tumpukan buku tersebut ke lengannya yang terbuka.

Mingyu memandangi itu sebelum kemudian menggeleng. "Aku harus bertanggungjawab sampai selesai, _Sunbae_."

"Hei– "

CKLEK

"Permisi, _Saem_."

" –ck, menyebalkan." Wonwoo mendengus. Tapi Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mau tidak mau Wonwoo masuk ke kelasnya bersama Mingyu. Dan ia benar-benar akan menjadikan mengutuk sebagai hobinya berkat bocah bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu- _haksaeng_? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Jin _Saem_ terlihat keheranan saat melihat bocah kelas sepuluh itu ikut membantu Wonwoo membawakan buku-buku untuk pelajarannya.

Mingyu meletakkan tumpukan buku tersebut ke atas meja guru. "Maaf, _Saem_. Tadi saya baru saja dari toilet saat melihat Wonwoo _Sunbae_ kesulitan membawa ini semua, jadi saya berinisiatif membantunya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Mingyu- _haksaeng_. Tapi sebaiknya kembalilah ke kelasmu sekarang."

"Ya, _Saem_." Mingyu membungkuk dan bersiap untuk pergi dari kelas Wonwoo. Tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Wonwoo sambil membisikkan, "Sampai jumpa, manis."

Yang membuat beberapa teman Wonwoo yang mendengarnya menjadi bersiul-siul.

Juga Jin _Saem_ tersenyum kecut.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar akan mengganti hobinya – dari membaca menjadi mengutuk Kim Mingyu – di angket guru kesiswaan secepatnya.

xxxxx

"Dia benar-benar populer." Soonyoung berujar tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan saat dirinya dan Wonwoo serta Jihoon berjalan beriringan di koridor. Ini sudah jam pulang tapi mereka ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler masing-masing. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi bersama sebelum kemudian berpisah di ujung koridor ke ruangan yang dituju.

"Siapa?" Jihoon yang lebih dulu penasaran pada decakan kagum yang Soonyoung lontarkan sebelumnya.

Soonyoung menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. Membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon sama-sama menoleh dan mendapati kerumunan di sekitaran lapangan basket dari posisi mereka di lantai dua. Itu adalah kerumunan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berteriak saat salah satu anggota klub basket melakukan _dribble_ di tengah lapangan.

"Yeah, dia memang." Jihoon mengangguk setelah mengerti siapa yang Soonyoung maksudkan. "Bahkan lebih populer dari kapten basketnya sendiri – Choi Seungcheol."

"Dia sudah langsung masuk majalah sekolah dan menjadi _stundent of the week_ – mengalahkan kandidat lain yang beberapanya dari kelas senior – di hari keenam setelah penerimaan murid baru. Juga sudah empat kali menghiasi _cover_ majalah sekolah selama belum genap satu tahun berada di sini." Soonyoung menjelaskan. Lalu menoleh pada dua sahabatnya yang masih memandangi ke arah yang sama. "Dia keren, bukan begitu?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia ikut menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang masih saja memandangi ke arah sana.

"Dan orang di sebelah kananku adalah orang yang menolak orang sepopuler itu berkali-kali." Jihoon mempertegas dengan iringan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Membuat Soonyoung susah payah untuk tidak terbahak di tempatnya.

Merasa sedang ditatap dari dua arah berlawanan, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Lalu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jangan bergossip di depan wajah objek gossip kalian."

"Kurasa itu fakta, bukan gossip. Seharusnya mengaku saja kalau kau sedang gugup – pipimu memerah." Jihoon dan mulut kurangajarnya adalah perpaduan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Wonwoo mendelik kesal pada si pendek sebelum memundurkan tubuhnya – menjauhi pagar pembatas. "Terserahlah."

Soonyoung benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya sekarang. Ia tertawa melihat bagaimana Wonwoo berjalan mendahuluinya sambil terus menatap ke depan, seolah ia akan mati kalau melirik sedikit saja.

"Dia benar-benar terbaca." Soonyoung mengomentari. "Kenapa juga dia harus bersikap jual mahal padahal dia menyukai bagaimana Mingyu memperlakukannya? Dia hanya terlalu mengangkat tinggi gengsinya tapi reaksi tubuhnya benar-benar pengkhianat. Bahkan pipinya bisa semerah itu tapi tidak mengakuinya sama sekali."

"Bukan begitu, kurasa." Jihoon mengedik, "Ada satu hal yang membuatnya seperti itu – kemungkinan."

"Heum?" Soonyoung meneleng. Bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya menebak," Jihoon menggumam. "Mungkin semacam ketakutan atau trauma?"

Soonyoung tak menanggapi. Malah mengerutkan dahi dan memikirkannya diam-diam. Sementara Jihoon memperlunak tatapannya sebelum mencoba mengejar langkah Wonwoo yang sudah cukup jauh di depan sana.

xxxxx

"Begitulah, jadi mulai besok kalian harus latihan untuk persiapan olimpiade fisika ini. Tapi karena Choi Minho- _haksaeng_ sudah kelas tiga – dan jadwal pulang kelas tiga lebih siang karena pelajaran tambahan – kita juga harus menyesuaikan jadwal Jeon Wonsoo- _haksaeng_. Jadi selama dua jam sebelum latihan dimulai, kau bisa pulang dulu – itu tidak masalah."

Wonwoo menghela nafas secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh terang-terangan melakukannya kalau masih sayang nyawa. Sebenarnya bukannya Wonwoo tidak suka menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti olimpiade fisika – tahun lalu juga dia melakukannya, bersama Minho _Sunbae_ juga, dan Kyuhyun _Sunbae_ yang sudah lulus tahun ini – bisa dibilang, Wonwoo sudah cukup terbiasa dengan olimpiade seperti ini. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia akan mengubah lagi jadwal kerja paruh waktunya karena harus pulang lebih malam.

Ya, ini agak menyusahkan bagi seseorang yang punya banyak kegiatan selain sekolah.

"Jadi, begitu saja. Aku belum menentukan siapa kelas satu yang akan mewakili ini, sebenarnya. Mungkin baru akan kutentukan besok." Oh _Saem_ melepas kacamatanya. Lalu menatap dua siswanya yang duduk di hadapannya bergantian. "Kalian boleh pergi."

"Terima kasih, _Saem_." Wonwoo dan Minho membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan si guru fisika dengan beriringan. Ya, mereka cukup akrab karena sudah pernah latihan setiap hari bersama tahun lalu. Tapi tidak seakrab itu untuk bisa saling menyapa di koridor kalau tidak sedang ada keperluan. Mereka sama-sama tidak suka pembicaraan basa-basi yang menguras waktu, omong-omong.

"Kupikir kau sedang ada kegiatan klub." Minho yang lebih dulu bicara pada Wonwoo. Jadi mau tidak mau Wonwoo mendongak untuk menghargai si senior.

"Memang." Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya sudah selesai sekarang." Minho mengangguk tanpa berniat memanjangkan pembicaraan. Jadi Wonwoo yang melanjutkan, " _Sunbae_ sendiri kelihatannya masih aktif di ekskul, padahal seharusnya kelas tiga sudah fokus menghadapi ujian."

"Yeah – entahlah." Minho mengedik. "Aku masih bisa mengatur waktuku di sepak bola dan pelajaran, kurasa tidak terlalu merugikan kalau aku melepas lelah di sepak bola – ya meski kedengarannya aneh melepas lelah dengan cara mencari kelelahan lain."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil saat Minho terkekeh pelan. Lalu sejurus kemudian keduanya kembali hening dan tidak terasa sudah sampai di ujung koridor.

"Kau langsung pulang?" Minho bertanya, meski dia seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kelihatannya _Sunbae_ juga tidak ada jadwal latihan sepak bola?"

"Ya, begitulah." Minho menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di bagian lain koridor yang membuat Wonwoo agak penasaran dan ikut menoleh. "Aku duluan, Taemin sudah menunggu."

Kepala Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. Lalu ia menggumamkan selamat tinggal sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat mencari kontak si _boss_ kerja paruh waktunya sebelum kemudian mendengus dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lagi. Bisa-bisa gajinya terus mengecil kalau Wonwoo terus menerus mengubah-ubah jadwalnya sesuka hati. Ya, meski si _boss_ sebenarnya tidak terlalu pelit kalau masalah upah – tapi tetap saja jadi tidak enak hati.

Sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, Wonwoo dikejutkan dengan bayangan seseorang yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak usah menoleh, karena ia sudah tahu hanya dari cara langkahnya yang berisik.

"Teman-teman klub fotografi _Sunbae_ sudah pulang, kenapa _Sunbae_ masih di sini?"

Wonwoo mendelik kesal. Menatap Kim Mingyu, bocah pengganggu nomor satu yang menjabat sebagai perusak _mood_ Wonwoo. "Teman-teman klub basket-mu juga sudah pulang semua, kenapa masih di sini? Merepotkan."

"Aahh, jadi selama ini _Sunbae_ memperhatikan jadwal klub-ku juga? Aku jadi terharu."

Yeah, dan Wonwoo akan selalu menyesal setelah ia membuka mulutnya. Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris ocehan si pengganggu. Langkah kaki Wonwoo terlihat teratur, ia tidak terburu-buru tapi juga tidak terlalu lambat. Sementara tangannya kembali merogoh saku saat dirasa ada getaran dari ponselnya.

Mata rubahnya membaca dengan seksama siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Dan ia mendengus saat nama ' _boss'_ terpampang di layar.

" _Boss_? Siapa itu?"

Dan seharusnya Wonwoo ingat kalau di sebelahnya ada Kim–pengganggu–Mingyu.

"Tidak sopan mengintip ponsel orang lain – terlebih seniormu." Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan ketus tanpa berniat membalas tatapan si adik kelas. Matanya tetap fokus pada ponselnya dan jari-jarinya mulai aktif bergerak untuk mengetikkan balasan pada si pengirim pesan.

"Apakah selama ini kau bekerja paruh waktu?" Mingyu nampaknya tak mengindahkan peringatan Wonwoo sebelumnya dan malah menanyakan hal yang lebih privat.

Wonwoo mendengus. Segera menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Mingyu yang terlihat sama sekali tidak berdosa. "Apa kau pikir itu urusanmu?"

"Apa _Sunbae_ sudah terlambat pergi bekerja sampai _boss_ _Sunbae_ mengirim pesan?" Pertanyaan lain untuk jawaban. "Aku dan motorku – kami bersedia mengantar _Sunbae_ dengan senang hati."

"Ck," Wonwoo tak menggubris. Memilih mempercepat langkah untuk meninggalkan si pengganggu tapi anehnya diam saja ketika Mingyu menyamakan langkah dengannya lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar tak punya kegiatan bermanfaat?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Menjagamu dan memastikanmu selamat sampai tujuan – itu kegiatan bermanfaat, 'kan?"

Wonwoo mendecih. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong."

"Itu bukan omong kosong."

Sebelah tangan Wonwoo terkepal sementara tangan yang lainnya meremas ponselnya dengan kuat. Satu lagi getaran tanda pesan masuk hingga fokusnya kembali ke layar ponselnya. "Pergilah, kau pengganggu."

"Tidak mau."

"Orang gila."

"Itu karena _Sunbae_."

"Pergi atau kupatahkan lehermu!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Wonwoo _Sunbae_ yang manis berjalan sendirian."

Helaan nafas berikutnya Wonwoo keluarkan dengan sangat berat. Ia memejamkan mata dan entah sejak kapan ia sudah berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba dan buku-buku jarinya memutih saking erat kepalan tangannya.

"PERGI SAJA URUSI MASALAHMU SENDIRI, SIALAN!" Wonwoo berteriak lantang dalam satu tarikan nafas. Cukup mengejutkan sampai membuat si adik kelas melebarkan matanya dengan heran.

" _Sunbae_ – "

"Aku muak melihatmu, sialan." Wonwoo berdesis di akhir. Bibirnya bergetar dan dadanya terasa sesak. Lalu ia menyingkirkan tubuh Mingyu yang sempat mematung sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Mengabaikan panggilan Mingyu di belakangnya, Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga, berharap bahwa bumi akan menelannya saat ia sudah lelah nanti.

xxxxx

"Apa maksud pesan yang Paman kirimkan padaku?" Wonwoo bertanya tanpa basa-basi saat ia sampai di restoran tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Ditatapnya pemilik restoran yang beberapa menit yang lalu mengiriminya pesan ke ponselnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi_.."

"Jelaskan saja padaku atau aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini." Wonwoo berdesis akibat emosinya yang belum teredam sempurna. Beruntung ia masih bisa menahan bentakan liarnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Mingyu tadi.

Si pemilik restoran terlihat tercenung sejenak. Jelas sekali orang itu juga merasa bersalah. "Wonwoo- _ssi_ , sebenarnya kau cukup kuandalkan untuk restoranku – kau tahu itu, 'kan? Tapi akhir-akhir ini, kulihat kau terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahmu," Paman pemilik restoran menjeda. Sedikit menatap Wonwoo dengan hati-hati, takut salah bicara dan melukai pegawainya. "Fokuslah pada belajarmu– "

"Tidak bisakah aku mendengar alasan yang lebih logis dari ini?" Wonwoo memotong. Kesabarannya sudah habis dan ia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan tatapan sengit pada _boss_ -nya.

"Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang melamar pekerjaan dan bersedia bekerja _full_ _time_. Dan aku tidak mampu kalau harus membayarnya sekaligus membayarmu, Wonwoo- _ssi_. Jadi kumohon, mengertilah. Aku akan tetap berikan gajimu hari ini."

Rahang Wonwoo mengeras, matanya terpejam. Dan sejurus ia menyerah. Semua kemarahannya ia biarkan saja keluar dengan nafas yang berhembus dari hidungnya dengan kasar. Ia membuka mata dan memandang nanar pada Paman pemilik restoran.

"Nyatanya, aku akan selalu menjadi pihak yang harus mengerti." Wonwoo mengatakannya sambil menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Ya, seharusnya aku cukup tahu diri kalau aku terlalu banyak menuntut dari Paman."

"Wonwoo- _ssi_ , maafkan aku. Ini gaji terkahirmu." Paman pemilik restoran menyodorkan amplop pada Wonwoo. "Kau – pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan selanjutnya dengan cepat, kau adalah pegawai yang kompeten."

Wonwoo tersenyum getir. Menerima amplop pemberian dari Paman pemilik restoran dengan tawa sarkatis – untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak akan dibuang kalau aku seberharga itu."

Kemudian Wonwoo berbalik. Meninggalkan restoran yang sudah menjadi ladang penghasilannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Membiarkan Paman pemilik restoran memanggil namanya beriringan dengan ucapan maaf yang terdengar memuakkan.

Wonwoo tahu, semua itu hanya alasan – dia bahkan bisa melihat selebaran lowongan kerja yang tertempel di depan pintu restoran – untuk menyingkirkan Wonwoo yang belakangan sering datang terlambat bekerja. Paman hanya sedang berusaha menjaga perasaannya – dan itu tidak berhasil.

Padahal bagi Wonwoo, lebih baik ia dimaki-maki dan diludahi oleh Paman pemilik restoran daripada diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Wonwoo benar-benar membenci semua orang yang memakai topeng untuk bertingkah di hadapannya.

Lebih tepatnya, Wonwoo membenci dirinya sendiri yang selalu mudah dibodohi. Mudah mempercayai dan akhirnya akan menjadi sakit hati.

GREP!

Wonwoo sedang menangis saat sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dan menghempaskannya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat yang cukup asing. Ia terisak karena dadanya terasa sesak dan kepalanya terasa mendidih. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan Wonwoo tak peduli kalau telapak tangannya harus hancur karena itu.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak cukup kaget saat merasakan sebuah suara yang bergaung di telinganya – tepatnya di bawah telinga, dekat ceruk lehernya – dan terasa familiar.

Wonwoo hanya perlu membiarkan tangan besar yang tadi menarik lengannya kini mengusap kepala dan punggungnya.

Wonwoo hanya perlu menumpahkan bebannya melalui air mata yang mulai membasahi bahu kokoh di hadapannya.

Wonwoo hanya perlu membutakan matanya, menulikan telinganya, dan melumpuhkan otaknya – memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang memeluknya adalah Kim Mingyu – yang entah sejak kapan membuntutinya dan menungguinya seperti ini.

"Air matamu, kau tak membutuhkannya – jadi lepaskanlah semuanya."

xxxxx

"Sudah malam, kau tidak mau pulang, _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo berdecak. Melirik Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya sedang terduduk di taman yang entah apa namanya – Wonwoo tadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan saat Mingyu membawanya kemari.

"Kenapa panggilanmu berubah?" Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. Mengintimidasi Mingyu – dan selalu gagal.

"Itu akan membuat kita lebih akrab." Mingyu tersenyum lagi dan kali ini Wonwoo rasa ia mulai terbaisa melihat taring menjulur sebegitu menyeramkannya di wajah Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengus – mengabaikan cengiran bodoh Mingyu. Kepalanya menunduk, memperhatikan motif kotak-kotak di celana seragamnya sendiri. Sambil sesekali kedua tangannya bergerak saling mengait di atas paha. Wonwoo hanya sedang merenungi apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Apakah semuanya jadi lebih baik?" Mingyu tiba-tiba bertanya lagi.

Wonwoo tidak mendongak, pun tidak menjawab.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau memang merasa semuanya berat – aku siap jika kau mau berbagi bebanmu padaku. Ya, kalau kau keberatan menyebutku teman curhat, anggap saja aku tempat sampah." Mingyu kedengaran lebih serius dari biasanya. Dan Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mengangguk kecil alih-alih memaki si adik kelas seperti biasanya.

Mungkin efek karena dadanya yang sedang sesak atau kepalanya yang pusing – anggap saja begitu.

"Dan untuk permintaanmu tadi – "

"Permintaan apa?" Wonwoo menyela dengan ketus. Ia tidak ingat ia pernah meminta sesuatu pada bocah ingusan seperti –

"Agar aku pergi dan mengurusi urusanku sendiri."

– ah, yang itu.

"Itu perintah, bukan permintaan." Wonwoo mengoreksi sambil memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang – dan Mingyu tersenyum simpul melihat itu.

"Baiklah – perintah." Mingyu ikut meralat. "Mungkin kau tidak sadar – tapi aku sedang melakukannya."

Wonwoo memicing, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kau hanya sedang berkeliaran di sekitarku, bocah. Berhenti bermain-main."

"Benar." Mingyu mengangguk. Matanya terlihat lebih lembut atau memang Wonwoo saja yang sedang mabuk malam ini? "Urusanku, sejak hari itu – saat kita pertama kali bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat – kau, Jeon Wonwoo adalah urusanku."

Wonwoo jelas ingat kalau dirinya berjulukan si wajah datar di sekolah. Dan Wonwoo jelas ingat kalau Mingyu adalah boca pengganggu yang paling ingin Wonwoo musnahkan dari hidupnya.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingat kalau pipinya bisa memerah hanya karena kata-kata picisan seperti itu. Jadi apa yang Jihoon bilang di sekolah tentang pipinya tidak main-main?

xxxxx

"Woah, jadi kau tinggal di sini, _Hyung_?" Mingyu dan segala kehebohannya.

Wonwoo bahkan belum benar-benar melepas helm-nya saat Mingyu berseru sebegitu kerasnya di malam hari seperti ini. Dengan kasar Wonwoo menyerahkan helm Mingyu – yang tadi dipakainya – tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih. "Pergilah."

Mingyu mengerucut. "Memangnya _Hyung_ tidak mau kuantar sampai kamar?"

"Mati saja kau." Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar. Seharusnya orang normal akan marah ketika dikatai seperti itu, tapi karena ini Mingyu, maka ia tertawa. "Idiot."

" _Hyung_!" Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo yang sudah hampir memasuki gedung apartemen sederhana – harganya murah dan benar-benar terlihat seperti gedung tua dibanding apartemen – yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal beberapa tahun belakangan.

Dan entah angin apa yang membuat Wonwoo menoleh dan membiarkan dirinya mendengarkan apa yang akan Mingyu katakan padanya.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu sebelum tidur dan jangan tidur terlalu larut." Mingyu hampir berteriak – padahal jaraknya dengan Wonwoo hanya beberapa kaki – dan Wonwoo mengurut pelipisnya untuk itu. "Jangan lupa juga mimpikan aku, ya?"

"Kau membuatku jadi tidak ingin tidur, sialan." Wonwoo memaki dan benar-benar meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terbahak-bahak seperti pengidap penyakit berbahaya di atas motornya. Bahkan tawanya masih terdengar saat Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Dan samar-samar Wonwoo mendengar teriakan memalukan Mingyu selanjutnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok boneka salju bertabur gula-kuuuu!"

Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar menyesal telah membiarkan Mingyu pergi mengantarnya pulang.

Boneka salju apanya?

– dan bertabur gula?

Dia benar-benar punya gangguan jiwa.

xxxxx

Helaan nafas Wonwoo terdengar sangat berat pagi ini. Seolah mendapatkan bencana besar, Wonwoo sudah memasang wajah masam bahkan di awal harinya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak terlalu kaget – karena dia sudah memprediksi kalau ini akan terjadi – tapi tidak secepat ini.

Hanya berjarak semalaman.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo _Hyung_."

Kim Mingyu. 16 tahun. Cita-cita : arsitek.

"Pergilah, sialan. Kau merusak pagiku." Wonwoo berujar ketus. Tadinya ia tidak mau meladeni bocah kelebihan kalsium – dan kelebihan hormon ceria – itu.

Tapi Wonwoo seharusnya sudah hafal kalau Mingyu adalah bocah yang menyebalkan dan pantang menyerah.

"Lepaskan." Wonwoo baru saja akan melangkah melewati Mingyu yang masih bertengger di motornya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingat tangan Mingyu sepanjang itu sampai bisa meraih lengannya dan menahan langkahnya – tanpa bergeser sedikit pun dari motornya. "Kubilang lepaskan, sialan."

"Ayolah, kau tidak akan dikejar malaikat maut kalau hanya pergi ke sekolah bersamaku." Mingyu memasang senyuman manisnya – itu menurut Mingyu. Lalu menarik Wonwoo mendekat secara perlahan sebelum menepuk jok di belakangnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain. "Ini singgasanamu, _Princess_."

"Menggelikan." Wonwoo menyergah tangan Mingyu. Kembali berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh, tapi lagi-lagi Mingyu menahannya. Dan kali ini Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu sudah beranjak dari motornya.

Kepala Mingyu agak menunduk dan Wonwoo menyadari itu – serta memaki dalam hati, kenapa dirinya merasa sangat kecil saat berdampingan dengan si adik kelas – sehingga Wonwoo membalas tatapan bocah itu.

"Kenapa menatapku?"

"Sedang memandangi keindahan – apa salahnya?"

"Gila." Wonwoo melempar pandangannya ke depan. Tapi ia kembali menoleh ketika merasa tangan Mingyu yang tadi mencekalnya melepas lengannya untuk kemudian memposisikannya di genggaman tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongak, memberikan tatapan kesal pada Mingyu yang seenaknya menggenggam tangannya seperti itu.

"Kalau Wonwoo _Hyung_ tidak mau naik motorku, ayo naik bus bersama-sama." Sebuah senyum simpul Mingyu berikan pada Wonwoo yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Mata Wonwoo terpaku pada mata Mingyu yang terlihat sangat tulus. Itu kelihatannya – dan Wonwoo tidak yakin dengan kenyataannya.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo hanya sedang menelaah orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya saat ini – apakah dia benar bersungguh-sungguh memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti ini? Apakah Wonwoo harus menerima semua yang ia lakukan atau menolaknya dengan lebih keras lagi?

Wonwoo masih terdiam saat Mingyu mempererat genggaman tangannya. Dan sebelah tangan Mingyu tergerak untuk merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang tertiup angin. Secara refleks kedua mata Wonwoo terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Mingyu di puncak kepala dan telapak tangannya – itu terasa sangat hangat.

Tapi kemudian Wonwoo menarik tangannya. Melepaskan diri dari kehangatan yang Mingyu tawarkan. Wonwoo sempat menangkap raut kecewa Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo memutus kontak mereka. Lalu tanpa ragu Wonwoo kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memandangi punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh.

Dalam langkahnya, Wonwoo terus menekankan dalam dirinya – kalau ia harus mengenyahkan Mingyu dari hidupnya. Sekarang atau secepatnya.

Meski sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu masih bertahan di sisinya meski Wonwoo memperlakukannya seburuk itu. Wonwoo bahkan kehabisan kata untuk memaki si bocah Kim itu.

Karena bagi Wonwoo hanya ada dua pilihan untuk saat ini. Dan itu adalah pilihan sulit yang belum Wonwoo tentukan, ia akan memilih yang mana.

Menyakiti Mingyu terus menerus saat ini agar dia menyerah.

Atau –

– membiarkan Mingyu masuk ke dunianya dan membiarkan dirinya menyakiti Mingyu lebih banyak di kemudian hari.

TO BE CONTINUED

PS(s)

Ini terabsurd kayaknya :v

Untuk part Meanie akan berpusat pada kebimbangan hati Wonwoo (sebenarnya yang 2min dan Kaisoo juga tentang kebimbangan para uke :v ) jadi siap-siap dibuat sebel sama kelabilan Wonwoo untuk ke depannya :v

Ada cuplikan dari kekonyolan di OFD yang aku sadur di sini :v iya yang itu "mimpikan aku" "aku jadi gamau tidur" wkwk :v aku emang receh, tapi sampe sekarang aku ngakak tiap nonton itu :v

Minho nongol dikit, pun Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin dan Taemin hilang di sini :v

Gimana pun, uke itu tetep cowok gaes. Aku suka sebel liat karakter uke yang menye-menye gitu, tapi kenapa aku malah bikin yang kayak gitu? :v

Oke, ini PS isinya emot (:v) semua :v

Next chap adalah 2MIN. Latar waktu tetap melanjutkan dari chap Meanie yang ini, sama seperti chap ini yang ngelanjutin latar waktunya chap KaiSoo kemarin. Kecuali kalau akan butuh flashback kaya di chapter KaiSoo kemarin dan di chapter ini.

Jangan lupa review guys!

Love, Arilalee


	4. SLEEPLESS NIGHT - 2MIN

**Unseen Bound**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang mereka tahu, cinta itu tidak selalu harus ditandai dengan suatu ikatan. Tapi tanpa sadar, mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain.**

 **Arilalee present**

Title : Unseen Bound

Author : Arilalee

Genre : Romance, lil-angst, school-life

Cast : 2MIN, Meanie, KaiSoo

Support Cast : SHINee, Seventeen, EXO, Lee Joon, Krystal, Ravi, Timotheo, Lee Yoobi

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo, dramatisasi berlebihan, OOC, perubahan usia

Notes : SHINee dan EXO kecuali Sehun dan Kai kelas tiga. Sehun, Kai kelas dua. Seventeen hyung line (SCoups, Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi) kelas dua. Seventeen dongsaeng line (Dokyeom, Mingyu, The8, Seungkwan, Vernon, Dino) kelas satu. Krystal kelas dua juga. Ravi, Timo, Yoobi kelas tiga. Lee Joon alumni.

Setiap seri, main cast-nya berbeda. Tergantung yang akan disertakan dalam judul. Polanya selalu sama, misal chapter 1 2min, chapter 2 kaisoo, chapter 3 meanie, chapter 4 2min, chapter 5 kaisoo, chapter 6 meanie, dan seterusnya.

Buat yang Cuma pengen baca otp-nya aja, lompat-lompat chapter ngga apa-apa. Karena mereka punya kisah masing-masing yang meski berhubungan tetep nggak membingungkan (semoga) buat dibaca per-pairing.

UNSEEN BOUND

FILE 4

2MIN : SLEEPLESS NIGHT

" _ **Aku heran – sangat. Bukankah seharusnya aku menangis saja jika aku terluka? Aku terjaga, melewati malam tanpa sekali pun memejamkan mata. Membiarkan rasa sakit menggerogotiku saat aku memutar musik tentang kisah kita. Karena sesakit apa pun itu, cinta tetap akan selamanya menjadi cinta." – Lee Taemin.**_

xxxxx

TUK!

Kepala Taemin menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya. Sedikit melirik jam dinding dan mendengus saat melihat jarum jam berada di antara angka dua belas dan angka satu. Tengah malam – dan siapa yang mengetuk jendela kamar Taemin yang berada di lantai dua di waktu seperti ini?

"Kau gila?" Taemin memaki sejurus setelah ia membuka jendelanya dengan gusar. Matanya terlihat sayu karena Taemin sudah hampir tertidur sebelum suara berisik dari jendelanya membangunkannya.

Dan orang yang dikatai gila tadi hanya tersenyum tanpa merasa berdosa sambil bersandar pada batang pohon di bawah sana.

"Kau benar-benar gila."

Dan si orang gila itu adalah Choi Minho.

"Ayo keluar." Minho tidak perlu berteriak meski mereka berjarak cukup jauh, karena malam ini sangat sepi.

Taemin mengerutkan dahi. Sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut akibat tidak jadi tertidur. "Kau tahu ini pukul berapa?"

"Entah, tepatnya tengah malam – ah, lebih sedikit." Minho mengatakannya dengan santai. Seperti ia tidak sedang melakukan kejahatan apa-apa – karena menurut Taemin, membuat Taemin terbangun di jam seperti ini adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal. "Ayo keluar, Taemin!"

Dahi Taemin berkerut, "Aku mengantuk, Minho. Baru tidur satu jam karena mengerjakan tugas."

"Sebentar saja." Minho menyimpul sebuah senyum di bibirnya, yang meski gelap Taemin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Besok saja."

"Hei – mulai besok aku harus latihan olimpiade!"

Taemin melakukan _rolling_ _eyes_ dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. "Kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu – kuingatkan, kau sudah mengatakannya saat kita pulang sekolah tadi – sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Apakah aku harus memanjat ke atas sana dan menggendongmu untuk keluar?"

Taemin terdiam setelah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. Kalau Minho sudah sebersikeras itu, Taemin tidak akan punya kekuatan untuk melawannya.

"Aku ambil jaket dulu." Taemin mendesuh dan berbalik. Meninggalkan Minho yang tersenyum lebar di bawah sana tanpa beranjak dari sandarannya sama sekali.

xxxxx

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, terduduk di hamparan rumput – dan bunga – yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Bisa dibilang tempat pelarian setiap mereka menghabiskan malam tanpa tertidur hanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Besok aku mulai latihan untuk olimpiade."

"Serius, Minho – aku akan memenggal kepalamu." Taemin memekik kesal. Benar-benar kesal karena Minho berhasil menghilangkan rasa kantuknya – yang Taemin yakin itu akan menyerangnya besok di sekolah – dan sekarang Taemin sedang kedinginan. Ditambah lagi Minho hanya mengatakan kalimat yang sudah cukup bosan Taemin dengar.

Minho terkekeh di tempatnya. Dan Taemin terdiam mendengarkannya – menikmati kerenyahan suara Minho yang terasa menyenangkan di telinganya. Seolah ia adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah mengatakan akan memenggal kepala Minho sebelumnya.

Ya, bukan Minho tapi Taemin yang gila.

"Kau tahu itu artinya apa?" Minho akhirnya menoleh. Membiarkan kedua manik pekatnya bertabrakan dengan milik Taemin yang berwarna cokelat madu.

"Apa?"

"Waktu kebersamaan kita berkurang, Taemin."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu." Taemin yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka untuk menatap langit malam ini. Dan Taemin baru sadar kalau tak ada bintang sama sekali di atas sana. Mungkin besok pagi akan turun hujan.

Taemin masih memperhatikan langit saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang terasa lebih kekar dari miliknya melingkari bahunya dengan mudah. Taemin menoleh pada si pemilik tangan dan Minho malah menarik kepala Taemin untuk bersandar di bahunya sehingga Taemin tidak sempat melihat wajah Minho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minho?" Taemin bertanya – dan itu terdengar seperti berbisik.

Minho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memasangkan penutup kepala jaket Taemin dengan benar sebelum kemudian menarik Taemin untuk lebih dekat padanya. "Kau kedinginan, 'kan? Dan sepertinya kau benar-benar mengantuk tadi. Tidur saja."

"Idiot." Taemin memaki sambil meninju pinggang Minho – yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk karenamu, Minho."

Minho tidak menjawab. Ia malah memposisikan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Taemin dari tudung jaketnya. Dan sebelah tangannya melingkar cukup jauh melewati tubuh Taemin di pelukannya untuk memberikan tepukan lembut di punggungnya.

Dan ajaib, Taemin jadi merasa lebih tenang dan matanya kembali memberat.

Minho memang seperti sebuah keajaiban setiap Taemin berada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taemin kembali mencicit. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa Minho melakukan semua ini.

Minho sepertinya tersenyum, Taemin bisa merasakan pipi Minho yang agak naik dari puncak kepalanya. "Menghabiskan waktu denganmu untuk membayar ketidakbersamaan kita besok?"

"Idiot."

"Aku diutus mengikuti olimpiade dan kau menyebutku idiot."

"Memang." Suara Taemin semakin hilang. Matanya sudah terpejam tapi rasanya Taemin tidak rela untuk tidur. Karena saat kesadarannya hilang bersama mimpi, Taemin tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana nyatanya kenyamanan yang sedang Minho berikan padanya.

"Tidurlah." Minho berbisik di salah satu telinganya dan Taemin tidak keberatan akan itu. Ia malah menggerakkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke ceruk leher Minho. Membiarkan dadanya sesak karena terlalu banyak menghirup aroma pria itu.

"Ayo pulang saja. Ibu akan mencariku, Minho."

"Kita akan kembali sebelum matahari terbit." Minho berjanji dan Taemin tidak pernah meragukan janji yang Minho berikan padanya.

Jadi yang Taemin lakukan hanyalah menyerah pada rasa kantuknya. Membiarkan Minho memeluknya sampai matahari terbit.

xxxxx

Pagi ini Taemin siap beberapa menit lebih awal. Bukannya sedang rajin atau apa, tadi Taemin seperti dikejutkan oleh mimpi yang aneh makanya ia terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Taemin bisa menyimpulkan kalau ia benar-benar kepagian saat melihat Ibunya masih berkutat dengan _toaster_.

"Selamat pagi,"

Ibunya menyapa tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang dipeluk erat _apron_ biru laut yang menjadi kado ulang tahun pernikahan dari Ayahnya. Kado yang menurut Taemin terlalu murahan untuk sebuah acara peringatan spesial, tapi melihat bagaimana Ibunya tersenyum lebar dan memakai benda itu setiap pagi membuat Taemin sedikit maklum. Ayahnya pernah bilang kalau mereka sudah tidak muda lagi, jadi dibanding benda-benda picisan – seperti bunga, cokelat atau boneka – benda yang bisa berguna untuk keperluan sehari-hari lebih romantis.

"Pagi." Taemin menyahut dengan suara malas yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya setiap pagi. Taemin memang bukan _morning_ _person_ , jadi wajar saja.

Sambil mengintip meja makan yang masih kosong, Taemin melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke arah lemari es. Tangannya bergerak meraih pegangan lemari pendingin dan melongokkan kepalanya begitu pintunya terbuka. "Dimana Ibu meletakkan susu?"

"Di _supermarket_."

"Apa?" Dahi Taemin mengernyit mendengar sahutan Ibunya.

Ibu Taemin membawa senampan _toasted_ ke meja makan dan menoleh pada anak satu-satunya yang sedang menatapnya dari sisi pintu lemari es. "Ibu lupa menuliskannya ke dalam _shopping_ _list_ , jadi Ibu tidak membelinya kemarin." Lalu wanita itu mendorong cangkir kecil yang terlihat mengepulkan asap, "Minum saja tehnya. Ibu akan belikan siang nanti."

Taemin mendengus pelan sambil kembali menelusuri lemari es. "Lupakan. Aku mau jus jeruk saja."

"Tidak untuk sepagi ini." Ibunya kembali menyahut. Kali ini sambil berkacak pinggang dan memberi gestur perintah agar Taemin menutup pintu lemari pendinginnya. "Kau tidak ingat punya riwayat sakit lambung?"

"Aku sedang baik saja, Bu. Sudah lama juga tidak kambuh lagi. Tidak akan sampai masuk rumah sakit hanya karena segelas jus jeruk di pagi hari." Taemin mencebik tapi tetap menuruti perintah wanita yang melahirkannya. Ia melangkah ke arah meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang biasanya. "Dan Ibu tahu aku tidak suka _toasted_ yang pinggirnya kering."

"Kau bisa melepaskan pinggirannya, sayang." Ibunya menekankan kalimatnya meski terlihat sangat bersahabat. "Sebaiknya kau cepat sarapan sebelum kau kehabisan waktu hanya untuk merengek seperti bayi."

"Ibu yang membuatku seperti ini." Taemin menggumam tapi cukup dapat didengar oleh Ibunya. Dan Taemin semakin kesal saat Ibunya menyodorkan kembali teh hangat ke arahnya. "Setengah gelas jus jeruk mungkin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Bu."

"Kubilang tidak, Lee Taemin."

"Tapi – "

"Kau boleh meminumnya sore nanti," Ibunya menyela. Kemudian menyodorkan dua lembar _toasted_ yang sudah ia pilih – yang pinggirannya tidak terlalu kering – pada Taemin. "atau saat Minho tidak ada jadwal tambahan untuk persiapan olimpiadenya sehingga bisa memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja sampai kembali ke rumah."

"Ibu, aku – tunggu." Taemin melebarkan matanya secara spontan saat mencerna alasan yang Ibunya ucapkan beberapa sekon yang lalu. "Ibu tahu soal jadwal persiapan olimpiade Minho? Bagaimana bisa? Aku sepertinya belum mengatakannya pada Ibu dan – oh! Minho tidak mampir ke rumah sejak kemarin, 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Apa dia mampir? Atau aku mengatakannya tanpa sadar?"

"Minho sendiri yang mengatakannya, tadi."

Dahi Taemin berkerut semakin dalam. "Tadi? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kenapa dia kemari?"

"Mungkin dia juga tidak bermaksud." Ibunya menghela nafas. "Ibu memergokinya saat dia masuk mengendap-endap sambil menggendongmu yang sedang tidur. Dan tadi itu matahari belum terbit – Ibu kebetulan terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi. Jadi, Ibu interogasi sekalian. Dan katanya dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya denganmu sebagai ganti sore ini karena kalian tidak bisa pulang bersama – itu yang Ibu ingat, entahlah apa maksudnya."

Mata Taemin mengerjap. Bibirnya sedikit menganga. Dan ruam kemerahan mulai menjalar ke sekitar pipinya.

Sekelebat ingatan mampir ke kepalanya, tentang Minho yang melempari jendelanya dengan kerikil untuk memanggilnya keluar di tengah malam. Lalu keduanya pergi diam-diam dan duduk di lapangan untuk memandangi langit malam tak berbintang. Kemudian Minho membiarkan Taemin tertidur dalam pelukannya yang nyaman setelah berjanji akan mengembalikan Taemin ke rumah sebelum matahari terbit.

Jadi – itu bukan mimpi?

Taemin menangkup pipinya dan menopangnya di meja. Menatap Ibunya yang kelihatan heran dengan tingkah anaknya. "Seharusnya aku bisa memahami kalau mimpi tentang melayang dan dijatuhkan di tempat tidur itu bukan mimpi."

"Kau bicara apa, sayang?" Ibunya terlihat heran. Tapi Taemin menggeleng untuk itu. Padahal Ibunya sudah tahu kalau gelengan itu hanyalah bualan – memangnya, siapa yang tidak bisa melihat semerah apa pipi Taemin sekarang?

xxxxx

"Kenapa kau malah menggendongku bukannya membangunkanku?"

Taemin benar-benar mengomel saat dirinya dan Minho sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumah – tapi tidak terlalu jauh juga, karena mulut Taemin sudah gatal untuk tidak memarahi pria Choi itu.

Tapi alih-alih merasa takut, Minho malah mengedik tanpa berekspresi. "Memangnya salah?"

"Salah? Tentu saja salah!" Taemin mencak-mencak. Membiarkan rambutnya yang sudah disisir rapi harus berantakan lagi karena ulahnya sendiri. "Kau bisa membangunkanku, Minho. Memangnya aku tidak punya kaki?"

Minho memegang bahu Taemin dan menahannya agar Taemin tidak semakin melompat-lompat. "Kalau aku bilang aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak mau bangun – kau mau apa?"

"Itu mustahil." Taemin mendengus. Menepis lengan Minho meski ia merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Minho lagi di bahunya. "Memangnya aku kau yang tukang tidur?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dibangunkan, Lee Taemin. Jadi aku menggendongmu." Ucapan Minho terdengar sangat santai dan membuat Taemin agak meragukan dirinya sendiri. "Masih bagus tidak kutinggalkan di lapangan."

"Kau tak akan melakukannya."

"Kulakukan kalau kau tidak mau bangun lagi."

"Tidak akan terjadi karena aku tidak akan pernah mau diajak keluar malam-malam lagi." Taemin mengerucut lalu berjalan mendahului Minho yang tak tertarik mengejarnya.

Taemin mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang agak tersengal akibat ia berjalan sangat terburu-buru – untuk menghindari terkejar oleh Minho – begitu ia sampai di halte. Dengan lemas ia dudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang disediakan. Mungkin Taemin seharusnya memarahi Minho di halte saja sehingga ia bisa meninggalkan Minho dengan cara naik bus duluan lalu menutup pintunya agar Minho ketinggalan.

Ya, Taemin akan melakukannya.

"Minumlah."

Taemin berdecak dan mendongak saat menemukan sebotol air mineral di depan wajahnya. Ia mencibir tapi tetap merampas botol itu dari tangan Minho sebelum meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Biasakan membawa air minum kalau kau cepat lelah begini."

"Aku bukan siswa taman kanak-kanak."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Taemin hanya mendelik, malas meladeni Minho yang entah kenapa selalu saja menang setiap berdebat dengannya – seperti Ibunya. Taemin bahkan sempat mencurigai Minho adalah titisan Ibunya sendiri.

"Mungkin nanti kau mau kupesankan taksi?"

"Untuk apa?" Taemin mengerutkan dahinya saat Minho tiba-tiba bertanya hal di luar topik mereka sebelumnya.

Minho mengangkat bahu, "Barangkali kau tidak suka naik bus dan jalan sendirian saat pulang nanti?"

"Aku bilang aku bukan anak kecil, kenapa kau begitu cerewet seperti ibu-ibu?" Taemin menggerutu dan menenggak lagi minumannya. Tapi kemudian ia tersedak saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang terlihat familiar melintas di jalanan dengan motornya.

Melihat Taemin tersedak, Minho dengan sigap menepuk bahu dan punggung Taemin dengan lembut. Lalu ia mengambil _tissue_ dan menyeka bibir Taemin yang tersiram air minumnya. "Kau harus menarik kata-katamu – tentang kau bukan anak kecil – tadi."

"Aku tersedak bukan karena aku anak kecil tapi – hei, kau tidak lihat kalau tadi itu Kim Mingyu?" Taemin tiba-tiba histeris saat ia ingat hal apa yang tadi membuatnya tersedak.

Minho menoleh ke arah jalanan dan tentu saja Mingyu dan motornya sudah tidak ada di sana. "Tidak lihat."

"Aish!" Taemin mendengus. "Tadi itu benar-benar Mingyu."

"Dan kau tersedak hanya karena melihat Mingyu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Dahi Minho memicing. Tidak bisa memahami hal yang membuat Taemin bisa seheboh ini.

"Kau ingat anak kelas sebelas yang dulu juga jadi _partner_ -mu di olimpiade?" Taemin bertanya dengan antusias setelah ia sebentar berpikir.

Minho mengangguk dengan cepat, "Jeon Wonwoo. Dia jadi _partner_ -ku juga sekarang. Ada apa?"

"Dia bersama Mingyu tadi – itu yang membuatku tersedak."

Minho masih mengernyit, tidak mengerti poin yang sedang berusaha Taemin berikan padanya. "Kau terkejut karena melihat Jeon Wonwoo? Kau menyukainya?"

"Oh ayolah!" Taemin kesal rasanya. Beruntung ia cukup sabar jadi tidak melempar kepala Minho dengan botol air mineral di tangannya. "Kau sepupu Mingyu, Choi."

"Memang."

"Dan kau tidak tahu kalau Mingyu menyukai si Jeon itu?" Taemin membuat kerutan di dahi Minho agak tersamar. "Kalau mereka yang sudah sedekat itu sampai berangkat sekolah bersama – aku juga tidak tahu."

"Jadi kau mulai peduli dengan hubungan orang lain? Apa kau mulai masuk klub jurnalistik?"

Mata Taemin memutar. Malas meladeni Minho yang benar-benar hanya menggodanya sejak tadi. Mungkin lebih baik diam saja sampai bus datang daripada terus menerus menahan kesal kalau Minho sedang dalam mode menyebalkan seperti ini.

xxxxx

Taemin terduduk di rangka jendela kelasnya sambil memainkan gordyn yang tergantung di sana. Sekarang sedang jam kosong dan itu artinya _boring time is coming_. Dan hal yang sering Taemin lakukan saat tidak tahu harus melakukan apa adalah ini ; duduk di rangka jendela kelasnya, memandangi lapangan yang terlihat sama saja setiap harinya – kadang beralih ke langit tapi kemudian tidak jadi karena matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya, Taemin hanya tidak mau matanya rabun dini – sambil memain-mainkan gordyn sampai suaranya terdengar mengganggu.

"Hei! Bisa diam tidak?!" Dan seperti biasanya, akan ada yang marah-marah pada Taemin karena merasa terganggu dengan suara kerekan gordyn yang begitu berisik.

Taemin mengangkat tangan tanda meminta maaf meski ia sebenarnya tidak merasa harus melakukan itu. Tapi Taemin langsung menyandera tangan usilnya sendiri dengan menyilangkannya di depan perut. Tatapannya terlempar jauh ke lapangan yang terlihat ramai, kelas Jongin sedang olahraga ternyata – mereka sedang bermain lempar tangkap bola dengan seru sekali.

"Taemin, kudengar Minho kembali mewakili sekolah untuk olimpiade?" Moonkyu tiba-tiba datang dengan berisik bersama Wonshik. Keduanya langsung menarik kursi untuk menghadap jendela juga sebelum mendudukinya.

"Memang." Taemin menyahut seadanya sebelum menggeleng saat Wonshik menawarkan _snack_ padanya. Jelas sekali dua lelaki heboh itu baru saja kembali dari kantin – pasti sambil berlari takut ketahuan guru-guru karena mereka sangat berkeringat sekarang. "Sebaiknya kalian ganti baju, tidak sadar kalau bau kalian begitu menyengat?"

"Kau ini," Moonkyu terkekeh sementara Wonshik mengendusi tubuhnya.

"Dia itu – maksudku, Minho – sebenarnya otaknya terbuat dari apa, sih? Kenapa dia begitu pintar?" Wonshik bertanya setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mari–mengendus–tubuh–nya. Lalu sedikit meringis karena Taemin memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan. "Kenapa memukulku, sih?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu terbuat dari apa otak Minho? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Taemin memperbaiki posisinya sambil melemparkan kembali pandangannya ke arah lapangan. "Aku lebih ingin tahu hal lain pada diri Minho dibandingkan dengan otaknya."

" _Eo_?" Moonkyu dan Wonshik berpandangan. Lalu keduanya tertawa jahil sebelum Wonshik menyiku Taemin yang terkesiap dan refleks memelototinya.

"Hal lain? Jadi – kau mau tahu apanya Minho yang lain, Taemin- _ah_?" Wonshik menanyakannya dengan suara pelan dan dikombinasikan dengan gerak naik turun dari alis Moonkyu.

Taemin berdecak. Memutar bola matanya jengah saat tahu maksud pikiran duo heboh di depannya. "Kalian sepertinya butuh air suci."

"Aish, kenapa mengalihkan topik?" Moonkyu mendesak.

"Ayo, ceritakan pada kami!" Wonshik ikut mendesak.

Taemin menghela nafas. Agak merasa menyesal karena sudah mengatakan kalimat yang membuat kedua sahabatnya ini jadi sepenasaran ini. "Aku ingin tahu tentang.. hatinya."

"Huh?" Moonkyu mengerutkan dahi. "Kupikir kalian sudah sangat dekat dan kau pasti tahu apa isi hatinya, 'kan? Seperti dia tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu tapi kau sudah mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Tidak." Kepala Taemin menggeleng. "Dia memang memahamiku – ya, dia melakukan itu – mengerti apa yang kumau tanpa aku harus mengatakannya. Tapi aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya."

"Maksudmu dia misterius?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu." Taemin menggeleng lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya. Tentang bagaimana dia menganggapku selama ini, alasan kenapa ia melakukannya, bagaimana perasaannya saat aku terus saja menempelinya seperti hama, apakah aku sama spesialnya seperti dia yang sangat spesial bagiku – sesuatu yang seperti itu. Dan semakin lama pikiran-pikiran itu terus saja menggangguku."

"Apa kau baru saja mengakui perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

"Aku serius."

"Kau sudah coba menanyakannya?"

"Dia tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang membuatku lega. Dia hanya berusaha melakukannya, tapi tidak benar-benar berhasil membuatku percaya sepenuhnya. Masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang akan timbul saat mendengar jawabannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kenyataannya."

"Kau terkesan seperti – kau meragukannya, ya?" Wonshik tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius.

Moonkyu mengangguk untuk memperkuat tuduhan Wonshik barusan. "Kau tidak yakin dengan Minho?"

"Memang apa yang harus kuyakini?" Taemin mengulum senyum. Tapi matanya kembali terlempar ke luar sana. "Tentu saja – aku yakin kalau kami adalah sepasang sahabat. Selebihnya, aku tidak berhak meyakini apapun. Perasaannya padaku saja aku tidak memahaminya. Dia adalah orang baik dan kurasa dia juga tidak hanya baik kepadaku."

Moonkyu dan Wonshik sama-sama terdiam. Seperti sengaja memberi ruang bagi Taemin untuk merenungi dirinya sambil menutup matanya, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah langit. Merasakan sengatan terik matahari yang langsung menerpa wajahnya, tapi diselingi dengan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya.

xxxxx

Taemin benar-benar pulang sendirian sore harinya. Tadinya Taemin sudah sangat kesal karena saat dia meminta Jongin mengantarnya, Jongin malah sudah ada urusan. Pun dengan Mingyu yang sedang evaluasi _club_ basket. Apalagi Wonshik dan Moonkyu ikut-ikutan sibuk kencan buta. Tapi kekesalannya sedikit menguap saat Minho menahannya di depan gerbang sekolah dan memberikan jaketnya pada Taemin.

Taemin tentu saja heran, meski ia senang juga karena Minho terlihat perhatian sekali.

"Sepertinya mendung, sebaiknya pesan taksi saja supaya tidak harus berjalan kaki dari halte ke rumah." Minho mengatakannya sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Taemin yang menurut saja. "Kalau tidak membawa uang lebih, bayar saja di rumah."

Taemin mencebik, "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku ini bisa melakukannya, Minho. Kau menyebalkan kalau kau terus memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah anakmu."

Minho terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Taemin yang sudah lepek karena keringat seharian ini. "Kalau begitu, bergegaslah. Sebelum kau kehujanan. Kalau keadaan tak memungkinkan, berteduh saja di halte dulu dan telepon Ibumu untuk menjemputmu dengan membawa payung."

"Kau terkesan seperti dewa hujan."

"Cepat pulang, kubilang."

"Iya, cerewet!"

Dan Taemin berakhir dengan menyesal telah mengatai Minho seperti dewa hujan, karena sekarang benar-benar hujan. _Mood_ Taemin yang tadinya sempat naik karena jaket Minho – yang tentu saja aromanya sangat Minho sekali – sudah berada di pelukannya, sekarang harus turun kembali karena hujan turun dengan sangat deras bahkan sebelum Taemin turun dari bus.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Taemin berdiam diri di halte, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Ponselnya juga ternyata kehabisan daya baterai, pun _power_ _bank_ -nya tertinggal di _locker_ – salahkan diri sendiri yang sangat ceroboh. _Double_ sial.

Sebenarnya Taemin bisa saja menunggu beberapa saat lagi, setidaknya sampai hujan tidak sederas ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya saat melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya terlihat menuruni bus di hadapannya.

Lee Joon.

Sejurus kemudian pikiran Taemin kembali pada Minho yang sempat marah padanya karena orang itu. Jadi tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi – sebelum Joon menyadari keberadaannya sekarang – Taemin memutuskan untuk berlari menerjang hujan dengan bermodalkan jaket Minho yang menutupi kepalanya. Padahal percuma saja ia melakukan itu, tapi satu hal yang ada di pikiran Taemin sekarang adalah ia harus segera menghindari Joon.

Kenapa harus? Karena Taemin hanya ingin menghargai Minho.

Meski kalau dipikir lagi, Taemin tidak yakin apakah Minho cemburu atau dia hanya terlalu peduli sebagai sahabat yang tidak setuju pada hubungannya dengan Joon.

xxxxx

Dan akibat usaha Taemin untuk menjaga perasaan Minho sore tadi, malamnya Taemin demam tinggi. Ibunya sudah mengomel sejak tadi – tentang kenapa Taemin tidak menunggu hujan reda, pesan taksi, atau menelepon Ibunya, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Minho siang tadi – dan itu membuat Taemin semakin buruk. Kepalanya terasa berputar imajiner. Matanya berair terus meski Taemin sudah menyekanya berkali-kali. Ini sudah pasti besok ia akan flu.

"Aku sudah kenyang, bu," Taemin mendorong nampan dengan semangkuk bubur di pangkuannya. Meski alasan sebenarnya adalah Taemin tidak suka rasa bubur panas itu saat menyentuh lidahnya.

Ibunya menghela nafas. Sedikit mengoceh tentang 'minum obatnya dan cepat tidur, jangan main ponsel terus' sebelum pergi dari kamar Taemin dengan bubur yang masih tersisa separuh.

Taemin menyeka sudut matanya lagi. Ia sudah pakai piyama lengan panjang dan _sweater_ di bagian luarnya, tapi masih terasa dingin juga. Jadi Taemin menarik selimut tebalnya dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan nyaman sebelum meringkuk sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Entah berapa lama Taemin bertahan dalam posisi itu. Dia juga tidak ingat sejak kapan dia benar-benar tertidur karena seingatnya tadi bahkan ia masih berusaha menetralkan rasa pusing di kepalanya di tengah usahanya memejamkan mata. Dan sebelum itu Ibunya juga sudah pergi dari kamarnya, 'kan? Lantas, siapa yang sedang mengusap bagian atas kepala Taemin saat ini?

Mata Taemin terbuka sedikit. Meski seharusnya ia tidak perlu sepenasaran itu karena rasa familiar dari usapan di kepalanya sudah memberinya _clue_.

"Minho?" Mata Taemin menyipit – dan ia bersyukur matanya sudah tidak terus-terusan berair. Taemin beringsut menggerakkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Memaksa tangan Minho tertarik ke arah si empunya dari kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Jam delapan yang lalu." Minho menjawab tanpa mengira-ngira.

Taemin mengernyit. Tidak jadi protes saat matanya menangkap jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul satu dan menggantinya dengan gumaman, "Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku tidur."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, saat aku datang kau sudah tidur." Minho menjawab meski Taemin tidak bermaksud bertanya padanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Taemin jadi terdiam kaku saat ini. Melainkan – ah, sudah pasti, Minho pasti akan marah karena Taemin melanggar semua ucapannya siang tadi, 'kan?

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengikuti ucapanmu." Taemin mengatakannya sambil memainkan gulungan selimut di atas dadanya. Ia pikir Minho akan menanggapinya dengan meminta penjelasan atau menyalahkannya, tapi yang dilakukan Minho hanya mengusap dahi Taemin yang Taemin sendiri baru sadar sudah ditempel plester demam.

"Yang harusnya kau lakukan saat ini adalah istirahat." Minho mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi tapi Taemin tahu Minho sedang menahan emosinya. "Kalau mau membicarakan ini, lakukan setelah demammu turun."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur." Taemin mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon Minho selain menurutinya. Lalu ia mengeratkan selimut sampai dagunya sebelum menoleh kembali pada lelaki Choi yang masih duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Kau tidak pulang? Kurasa kau juga perlu tidur, 'kan?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya meski tidak pulang." Minho menyahut sambil mengerling ke arah kursi meja belajar Taemin. "Aku akan menjagamu sampai rasa bersalahku hilang."

"Kau bermaksud untuk menginap? Maksudku – kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Demamku, itu karena kesalahanku sendiri."

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku tetap tidak bisa menjagamu. Jadi sebaiknya berhentilah mendebat dan pergi tidur."

Kalau sudah begitu, Taemin hanya bisa diam. Ia memiring, membawa tubuhnya memunggungi Minho. Tapi matanya belum terpejam. Entah karena faktor ia baru saja terbangun atau karena memang Taemin tidak bisa membiarkan matanya melewatkan Minho untuk sebentar saja.

"Minho," Taemin memanggil dengan suara pelan.

Dan dengungan Minho lontarkan sebagai jawaban.

"Terimakasih."

"Ini bukan kali pertama kau sakit dan aku melakukan ini, Taemin. Kau sudah tahu pasti kalau aku akan menungguimu selagi aku bisa."

Taemin mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang selama ini, selama ia sakit, pasti Minho akan menemaninya. Pun saat Minho sakit, tak jarang Taemin juga melakukan hal yang sama – tapi itu jarang sekali karena Minho itu terkesan seperti orang paling sempurna, termasuk kesehatannya. Dan biasanya Taemin akan jadi ikut tertular Minho, seolah Taemin adalah orang paling ceroboh di dunia.

"Tapi kau juga harus tidur, Minho." Taemin mengatakannya sambil berusaha mengintip Minho dari bahunya sendiri. Dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pandangan mata Minho ternyata masih tertuju padanya. "Aku – jangan sampai kau sakit juga karena tidak tidur. Besok kau masih ada kelas tambahan dan juga persiapan olimpiade, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, bergeserlah."

"Apa?" Taemin benar-benar membolakan matanya saat Minho menyetujui ucapannya begitu saja. "Maksudku – kau tidak harus tidur di sini menungguiku, pulanglah. Aku – "

"Bergeserlah. Kau mau di sisi kanan atau kiri?"

Taemin tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ia langsung menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kiri, memberikan _space_ untuk Minho bisa membaringkan dirinya di kasur Taemin yang tidak terlalu besar. Dan Taemin pikir demamnya semakin tinggi saat Minho membuat mereka berbagi selimut yang sama.

Mata Taemin berkedip, rasanya seperti mulai berair seperti tadi. Dan Taemin tidak bisa membedakan panas di pipinya adalah efek dari demam atau dari desiran darahnya yang terasa lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Lantas, sebelah tangan Minho yang merayap menjadi bantal bagi leher Taemin serta sebelah tangan lainnya yang mendekap Taemin untuk mendekat sampai hidungnya menabrak dada Minho. Itu bukan sebuah hal yang bagus. Sungguh. Taemin tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan mungkin saja ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Ini aneh, Taemin bukan pertama kalinya melakukan ini dengan Minho. Bahkan pelukan Minho terasa sangat familiar seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Tapi kenapa rasanya semakin membahagiakan kian hari?

"Tidurlah." Bisik Minho di telinganya dengan suara yang berat.

"Kalau sedekat ini aku khawatir kau akan tertular."

"Tak masalah. Tidurlah."

Dan Taemin menggeleng dalam diam. Dia tidak yakin bisa tertidur pulas malam ini kalau aroma Minho masih memenuhi rongga hidungnya sampai paru-parunya tercekat. Mungkin malam ini juga akan menjadi malam tanpa tidurnya seperti semalam.

xxxxx

Taemin memasuki kelasnya dengan iringan sapaan selamat pagi dari Moonkyu yang entah kenapa sudah datang sepagi ini. Taemin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat sambil berlalu ke mejanya.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku datang pagi hari ini?"

Taemin mengedik. Malas menanggapi, "Bukan urusanku, kurasa."

"Ini urusanmu." Moonkyu mengatakannya sambil mendudukkan diri di meja Taemin. Benar-benar tidak sopan. "Aku tetap akan memberitahumu meski kau tidak mau."

"Jadi?" Taemin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh! Maaf aku terlambat!" Ucapan Moonkyu terpotong dengan suara ribut Wonshik yang terlihat kelelahan – sepertinya ia berlari dari koridor sampai kelas. Dan itu adalah pemandangan aneh mengingat Wonshik adalah orang paling tidak peduli dengan kata terlambat. "Aku benar-benar baru bangun tidur saat menerima pesannya jadi baru bisa sampai sekarang. Apakah kau sudah cukup lama berada di sini?"

Taemin mengerjap mendengar permintaan maaf Wonshik dan juga pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba. "Aku? Baru saja aku duduk. Dan – hei, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Ini karena Minho-mu." Moonkyu yang mejawab sementara Wonshik yang masih terengah-engah hanya mengangguk.

"Karena Minho?"

"Dia mengirim pesan padaku – dan sepertinya pada Wonshik juga – untuk datang sepagi mungkin sebelum kau sampai untuk memastikan kau benar-benar sudah sembuh. Itu isi pesannya." Moonkyu membeberkan dengan detail pada Taemin yang clueless di tempatnya. "Jadi apa kau sakit?"

"Itu – ya, semalam aku demam tinggi. Dan hari ini aku rasa agak sedikit flu." Taemin tak bisa menyangkal. "Tapi sekarang aku baik saja."

"Haah, sudah kuduga." Moonkyu terlihat gusar.

Wonshik berdecak di tempatnya, "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu terburu-buru 'kan? Aku seharusnya sudah hafal dengan perangai Minho yang terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau bahkan kelihatan lebih sehat daripada aku."

"Dia membuat kita panik seolah-olah kau sedang sekarat dan memaksa untuk pergi sekolah." Moonkyu mengacak rambutnya sendiri diiringi dengusan kesal dari Wonshik yang masih terlihat terengah.

Taemin menggigit lidahnya – merasa agak bersalah karena semuanya memang berawal darinya. "Maafkan Minho, kalian sudah hafal 'kan bagaimana dia?"

"Ya ya ya!" Moonkyu menyahut sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda ia tidak mau lebih lanjut mendengar permintaan maaf Taemin. "Tapi kau benar baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Kepala Taemin mengangguk sambil sesekali menggumamkan maaf lagi pada dua temannya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur sampai di sini sekarang." Moonkyu menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas meja – ia berbaring di sana. "Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu, katakan saja. Kita akan mengantarmu ke UKS."

Taemin mengangguk kecil. Membiarkan Moonkyu dan Wonshik mengumpati Minho sambil meringis memandangi mereka dengan rasa bersalah.

xxxxx

Rasanya baru saja tadi pagi Taemin merasa seperti seorang pangeran paling beruntung di dunia karena Minho sengaja meminta Moonkyu dan Wonshik untuk mengawalnya seharian ini – dan itu benar-benar terjadi sampai-sampai Taemin hampir menyiram Moonkyu dan Wonshik yang sampai mengikutinya ke toilet.

Tapi itu hanya terjadi sampai siang hari – tepatnya saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepala dan membuat kepala Taemin sedikit pening ; mungkin dengan efek tambahan dari hidungnya yang mampet – saat Minho menghampiri Taemin yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

Seharusnya Taemin senang karena ia tidak hanya akan makan bersama dua pengawal barunya – Moonkyu dan Wonshik – siang ini. Tapi jelas saja Taemin jadi jengah karena Minho tidak datang sendirian.

"Dia Lee Yoobi, _partner_ kelompokku yang tempo hari kuceritkan padamu." Minho mengenalkan gadis berambut hitam agak bergelombang itu. Entah perasaan Taemin saja atau Yoobi memang gadis yang terlalu banyak memamerkan senyum. Bahkan Taemin sempat berprasangka buruk kalau gadis itu tersenyum karena Minho. "Yoobi- _ya_ , dia Lee Taemin. Dia – sahabat kecilku."

Taemin melengos usai menjabat tangan Yoobi sebagai formalitas. Dia berpura-pura menekuni makanannya meski terlihat sekali ia tidak benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Ah – senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Lee Taemin." Yoobi mengatakannya dengan iringan senyum yang membuat Taemin ingin segera melepas pandangan darinya. "Mereka semua membicarakan persahabatan kalian berdua. Kupikir aku juga bisa merasakan ikatan persahabatan itu semakin jelas saat ini."

"Eum, benarkah?" Taemin berbasa-basi. Sedikit melirik Moonkyu dan Wonshik yang asyik sendiri dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Ya." Yoobi menyahut dengan cepat. "Kalian benar-benar terkenal di sekolah. Semua orang tahu kalau kalian tidak bisa terpisah."

"Itu agak berlebihan." Taemin meringis sebelum melegakan tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering dengan air lemon pesanannya.

"Tapi itu sungguhan." Yoobi terlihat bersikeras di tempatnya. Bahkan Taemin heran kenapa wanita itu malah sibuk membicarakan hal aneh itu bukannya memakan makan siangnya.

Taemin menyesal tidak segera menyahuti si gadis saat Minho yang malah angkat suara. "Mereka terlalu melebihkannya. Kami bahkan bukan selebritis. Kami hanya teman biasa. Semua orang punya teman kecil, itu tidak seistimewa kelihatannya." Minho beralih pada manik Taemin yang terpaku pada wajahnya. Lalu tanpa merasa bersalah – atau mengabaikan sorot terluka Taemin dari matanya – Minho melanjutkan dengan, "Ya 'kan, Taemin?"

Tentu saja Taemin tak punya kemampuan memikirkan alasan untuk menolak secepat itu. Jadi ia mengangguk sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman lebar yang Taemin yakin pasti terlihat menyakitkan. "Tentu saja, ya."

"Uh, kurasa kalian tidak sebiasa itu. Tapi – baiklah, kalian narasumber aslinya 'kan?" Yoobi sedikit mengedik sebelum akhirnya fokus pada makanannya.

Tanpa gadis itu tahu bahwa ada kepala seseorang di meja tersebut yang sedang dipenuhi kabut hitam yang pekat. Tanpa gadis itu mengerti bahwa ada sepasang mata seseorang yang sedang menahan pedih di sudut-sudutnya. Tanpa gadis itu peduli bahwa ada sebuah hati dari seseorang yang merasa tergores sesuatu yang tajam. Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi cukup lebar.

"Matamu agak memerah, Taemin?" Wonshik yang paling awal menyadari perubahan itu.

Dan Taemin semakin merasa sakit hati karena ia berharap Minho yang menjadi orang pertama. "Ah? Benarkah?"

"Ya, kurasa juga agak berair." Moonkyu mengangguk dan ikut memperhatikan Taemin lebih lama. "Kau baik saja?"

"Sebenarnya agak pusing – mungkin efek flunya." Taemin menyeka sudut matanya lalu menggosok hidungnya sebentar.

Kemudian bunyi deritan kursi muncul dari arah Minho yang terlihat akan berdiri. "Kita ke ruang kesehatan, kau hanya perlu istirahat di sana dan – "

"Dan sebaiknya aku pergi bersama Wonshik dan Moonkyu." Taemin menyela sebelum Minho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makan siangmu."

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Kau belum," Taemin menyela lagi. Kemudian ia menggamit lengan Moonkyu untuk berpegangan. "Kurasa dua temanku juga tidak keberatan untuk mengantarku ke sana."

"Ya, serahkan Taemin pada kami." Wonshik seolah mengerti situasinya kemudian menyahut. Ia ikut berdiri setelah menenggak habis minumannya. "Makan saja dengan baik, Taemin akan kami urus."

Dengan itu Taemin pergi berbalik bersama Moonkyu yang memeganginya serta Wonshik yang berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Taemin tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menoleh – ia tidak penasaran apakah Minho akan mengejarnya atau tidak. Karena kenyataannya, lelaki Choi itu memang tidak akan pernah mengejarnya.

Memangnya seistimewa apa seorang Lee Taemin untuk Choi Minho sampai pria itu harus mengejarnya?

Mereka hanya sepasang teman kecil.

Yang biasa.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ps :

Feelnya ambyar, maafin :''

Aku lagi butuh banyak asupan 2min sebenernya :''

Mood aku semakin buruk karena si mantan istri-istrian Taemin bakal satu drama sama Minho. Padahal itu drama kayaknya punya plot yang bagus. Tapi kenapa harus sama wanita itu? :''

Bulan ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti keputusan Pak Jinki (?) :'' Kalau Pak Jinki akhirnya muncul, aku akan stay sampai akhir. Tapi kalau Pak Jinki menyerah, okay, aku juga menyerah :''

Di chap ini ada spoiler Meanie dari chap sebelumnya (Abuse) yang bakal jadi kunci buat chap Meanie selanjutnya. Tapi KaiSoo nggak ada apa-apa padahal seharusnya aku kasihnya hint buat KaiSoo :'' Tapi itu Jongin-nya udah disebut-sebut kok, meski nggak menampakkan diri

Setelah kemaren penuh emot :v sekarang penuh emot :''

Sorry for late post

Love, arilalee


End file.
